Yo no te puedo olvidar
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Han pasado casi 2 años desde que partiste. Mi mente aun recuerda las palabras que dijiste y mi corazon la promesa que le hiciste: Volvere a tu lado y seguire amandote. Aqui estoy esperandote cada dia en el lugar donde nos conocimos, Kid
1. Chapter 1

Hola hermosa gente. Aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo songfic que se me ocurrió ^^

**Gente:** Pero khryztal, estas escribiendo un fanfic en este momento. ¿Cómo se te ocurre comenzar un nuevo song fic? ¿Acaso el otro fanfic lo dejarás incompleto otra vez?

**Yo:** Hey, tranquilos. A eso voy:

Si, es verdad que estoy actualizando el fanfic de "Cuando el amor se cruza con la guerra", y no, no lo dejaré abandonado.  
>Es solo que, después de escuchar la canción con la que me basé para escribir este nuevo song fic, seme ocurrió escribirlo y publicarlo antes de que se me vaya la idea de la cabeza.<br>Además, si escuchan la canción, verán que es hermosa para un songfic, y el mio contiene KidxCrona :D

Así que descuiden, que estaré actualizando mi fanfic también, además este songfic no llevará mas que 3 capis ^^

Bien, espero les guste 8D

**Soul Eater fue creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>La canción <em>Yo no te puedo olvidar<em> pertenece a Nikki Clan**  
><strong>Y la historia fue creada y escrita por mi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no te puedo olvidar<strong>

P.O.V. Crona

Otro día escolar pasa inadvertidamente. Lo sé porque el sonido de la campana se escucha por todo el salón y mis compañeros comienzan a guardar sus cuadernos, algunos se quedan de ver en la salida para regresar juntos y otros simplemente se han ido.

Increíble, mi cuaderno está en blanco… de nuevo. Ni siquiera sé de qué se trató la clase de hoy.

La maestra ya ha borrado lo anotado en el pizarrón.

Bien, supongo que no importa. Pronto comenzarán las clases de regularización.

Miro a la ventana unos minutos más. Adoro ver cómo a lo lejos las gaviotas vuelan sobre el mar. Igual que el día que nos conocimos.

Una mano tapándome la vista me saca de mis pensamientos.

Volteo en dirección proveniente de aquella mano.

-¿Qué estás mirando, Crona?

-Maka…

Ella me mira con desaprobación.

-Tu cuaderno… está en blanco de nuevo.

-Lo sé. Me acabo de dar cuenta.

-Crona, ¿de qué hemos estado hablando? El año está por terminar y tus notas han ido bajando desde que lo comenzamos. Tu madre se molestará de nuevo y además, podrías repetir el año si continúas así.

-Las clases de regularización comenzarán pronto. Estaré tomándolas y no repetiré el año.

-Es difícil creerte. Ni siquiera pones atención en clases normales, ¿en las de regularización lo harás?

Pensé por unos momentos. Maka tenía razón. Ni siquiera escucho lo que la profesora Marie explica en el pizarrón, ¿cómo lo haré en las de regularización?

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.

-No es una respuesta válida. Yo te ayudaré.

-¿Qué?

-Eres, después de mí, una de las mejores de la clase, pero este año tus notas están por los suelos. No quiero verte repitiendo el año y que los demás se burlen de ti, y todo por estar pensando en aquel chico de nuevo en vez de pensar en cómo resolver las ecuaciones.

-C…¿cómo…?

-Crona, soy tu amiga. Puedo adivinarlo. Además, después de eso, es en lo único que has pensado, ¿o miento?

Vaya. Maka me conoce muy bien a pesar de que sólo llevamos medio año de amistad.

-Toma. Vendrás conmigo a estudiar y a hacer la tarea. No quiero que te quedes muda como ayer cuando la profesora te preguntó la respuesta.- Maka me tendió mi mochila y sonrió tiernamente, como siempre.

-Gracias, Maka. Esta vez pondré total atención a tus "clases".- Le dije, regalándole un sonrisa.

-Eso quería escuchar. Ahora salgamos de aquí.

Una vez en casa de Maka, antes de estudiar, preparamos el almuerzo. No fueron más que un par de sándwiches y agua de limón.

Maka los llevó a su habitación y, mientras comíamos, estudiábamos. Siempre hemos dicho que un poco de alimento fortalece tu cerebro.

Maka es muy buena explicando. Todo lo que no aprendí en 2 meses ella me lo resumió en 2 horas. Ahora entiendo porqué está en el club de regularización con Ox.

La tarde cayó, y mi cerebro también. Tantas matemáticas, física y química me cansan. Y la tarea estaba terminada también.

-Muchas gracias, Maka. No sé qué haría sin ti.- Dije mientras me recostaba en su cama.

-Reprobar.

Qué honesta es Maka. Es otra de sus _virtudes_.

La habitación quedó silencio unos minutos, hasta que Maka lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-¿Huh?

-Sobre el chico… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?... Es decir, una chica no se queda pensando por 1 año y medio en un chico que se fue solo dios sabe dónde.

Me senté rápidamente en la cama y miré a Maka a los ojos. Su pregunta y teoría me habían asombrado un poco.

-Te observo en clases, Crona. Miras tan perdidamente el horizonte, el mar. ¿Tan importante fue ese chico para ti?

¿Maka me observaba durante las clases? ¿Por qué?

-Tú… ¿te importa en lo que esté pensando?

-Crona, te lo digo todos los días. Eres mi amiga y me preocupas. Realmente no quiero verte como una zombie en la escuela. Y no quiero que tu madre te castigue de nuevo de esa manera. Nadie merece ser sacado durante 1 año de la escuela por sacar un 7 en una materia de 10.

-Lo sé, pero ella es estricta, y lo sabes. Sólo quiere que tenga un buen futuro y que no malgaste mi tiempo con hombres idiotas que después de una noche termine abandonándome con encargo gratis… O por lo menos es lo que siempre me dice.

-¿Y… no es lo que prácticamente estás haciendo? Claro, no hubo noche ni encargo, pero estás malgastando tu tiempo pensando en él. Y si tu madre se entera…

-Lo sé. Me sacará de nuevo de la escuela.

-Con que lo tengas en mente no será suficiente para ella. Si regresa de su viaje y ve tus notas… bueno, por lo menos termina el año con 10 para que este contenta. Convenceré a los profesores que te dejen hacer trabajos extra para subir tus calificaciones anteriores y así subir al menos a 8 o 9.

-Vaya, de verdad te preocupas tanto por mí. No creí que alguien fuera capaz de ayudarme en este tipo de situaciones.

-Te lo repito por tercera vez en este día, eres…

-Mi amiga y me preocupo por ti. Me ha quedado claro, Maka. Tú también eres mi amiga, disculpa si no te lo he podido demostrar… pero no he tenido amigos como tú y me cuesta trabajo expresar lo que siento.

-Te entiendo. Tú también eres la primera amiga de verdad que tengo. Los demás solo me buscan para que les pase los exámenes o para convencer a los maestros de que los pasen. Es odioso.

Maka es una buena chica. Aunque al principio no nos llevamos bien, miren cómo terminamos. Comiendo sándwiches en su habitación mientras me da el repaso de las clases de 2 meses en 2 horas.

Es momento de que me sincere con ella, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que platicándole con detalles lo que sucedió entre él y yo.

-Fue exactamente hace 1 año, 7 meses y 2 semanas. Nos conocimos en las vacaciones, en el mar.

-¿Huh?

-Sucedió igual que nosotras. Al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero terminamos enamorándonos ciegamente uno del otro.

No puedo olvidar el día que nos conocimos, y sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Su nombre es Death the Kid. Y fue esto lo que realmente sucedió.

_**Flasback P.O.V. Crona.**_

_Fue una noche de verano donde yo me enamoré de ti._

Fue otra de esas noches cuando pelee con mi madre por sacar un 8 en un examen.

Ambas nos molestamos, ella por mi calificación y yo por su exageración. Al final, salí corriendo de la casa hacia la playa con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Mi madre es una mujer bastante exigente y solo quiere que tenga buenas notas para poder entrar a la mejor universidad de la zona.

Mientras corría en dirección a la playa, no miraba por dónde iba exactamente por culpa de las lágrimas. Escuché el claxon de los autos. Seguramente fue porque no me fije mientras atravesaba la calle.

A unos metros de la playa sentí cómo chocaba contra el pecho de alguien.

El impacto provocó que ambos cayéramos al piso. Ambos nos quejamos de dolor.

Sequé un poco mis lágrimas y cuando abrí mis ojos vi a un chico de cabellos negros con… ¿3 líneas blancas en la mitad de su cabeza?

El chico se levantó y sacudió. Después se dirigió a mí y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Acepté su ayuda.

-L…lo siento mucho. No me fijé por dónde iba.- Dije honestamente. No veía a dónde iba.

El chico buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo, después me lo ofreció.

Qué caballeroso, pensé. Acepté el pañuelo y sequé mis lágrimas con él.

-Lo sé. Es evidente que no sabías la dirección en la que corrías. Ningún idiota puede ver con los ojos cerrados. Usa el pañuelo, puede que te sirva la próxima vez que llores mientras corres. Así evitarás tropezarte con alguien más.

Y sin más dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡O…oye! ¿¡A quién llamaste idiota!

-Por supuesto que a ti, ¿a quién más?- Dijo sin siquiera voltear, y continuó su camino hasta que se alejó.

Qué grosero. Quién diría que un chico que aparenta ser tan caballeroso resulte ser otro "idiota".

Utilicé de nuevo el pañuelo, pero ya no era necesario. El chocar con aquel chico provocó que dejara de llorar.

Guardé el pañuelo y me senté cerca del mar. El agua podía tocar mis pies.

Esa sensación siempre me relajaba después de pelear con mi madre.

Después de un rato de relajación y paz mental, regresé a casa.

Mi madre estaba preparando la cena, y esperándome.

-Lávate las manos y siéntate.

Sin decir una palabra, la obedecí.

Olfateé el ambiente. Ese olor se me hacía peculiar.

-¡Hot cakes!- Exclamé alegremente.

Fui por unos vasos y le serví a mi madre café y yo leche con chocolate.

Sabía que mi madre estaba pidiéndome disculpas por molestarse conmigo de nuevo.

La entiendo. Solo quiere lo mejor de mí para mí.

La cena pasó rápidamente y fui a mi habitación a prepararme para ir a la cama.

Mi madre se quedaría estudiando de nuevo. Ser médica cirujana no es fácil.

Tomé mi conejo de peluche, me acomodé en la cama y apagué la luz.

Me costó un poco el dormir, ya que seguí pensando en el caballero grosero de cabello extraño.

Una vez que lo pensé bien, jamás lo había visto por los alrededores. O tal vez no pongo atención a quienes me rodean.

Como sea, el sueño comenzaba a vencerme. Buenas noches conejito.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y continuen conmigo este songfic ^^<br>Nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo a quien este leyendo este songfic. En verdad lamento no actualizar por mas de un mes pero el otro fanfic (que finalmente termine) me absorbio tiempo y ahora otra cosa tambien me absorbe tiempo x.x  
>Bueno, aqui les dejo la segunda parte de este fic, espero lo continuen conmigo porque va un poco largo :)<p>

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Cancion perteneciente a Nikki Clan<strong>  
><strong>Hisotria escrita por mi<strong>

* * *

><p>La alarma de mi celular me despertó. La apagué y me levanté de la cama.<p>

Bajé para ver si mi madre aún estaba en la casa, pero lo único que encontré fue una nota.

"_No me esperes por la noche." _Era lo que estaba escrito.

Me preparé para salir a comprar lo necesario para la comida. Seguramente mi madre no regresaría por lo menos en 3 días.

Ser médica cirujana de tiempo completo no es fácil.

Qué bueno que cuento con una beca para poder mantenerme mientras ella no está.

Después de las compras, fui de nuevo al mar. Amo vivir cerca de la playa. Es refrescante y más en vacaciones.

Además, puedo seguir aprendiendo a surfear.

Coloqué mi sobrilla y mis cosas cerca de unas rocas y del mar. En otras palabras: mi lugar favorito.

Me desvestí para quedar en traje de baño, tomé mi tabla de surf y entré al agua.

Las olas eran tranquilas, así que decidí flotar en la tabla un rato.

No mucho tiempo después escuché que alguien se acercaba hacia donde me encontraba, pero lo ignoré por completo.

Permanecí boca abajo sobre mi tabla.

-Vaya, tú de nuevo.- Escuché detrás de mí.

Voltee a ver quién era. No podía creerlo…

-Ten cuidado o podrías perderte en eso.- Dijo señalando mi tabla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Pregunté molesta.

-Ayer chocaste conmigo por no poner atención hacia dónde ibas, hoy estas flotando en eso sin poner atención hacia dónde vas. Tierra firme ya está algo lejos de aquí.

Me senté sobre mi tabla y observé que tenía razón. El mar me había arrastrado un poco hacia dentro.

-No puede ser.- Dije y me dirigí de nuevo hacia tierra.

El extraño chico de líneas en el cabello me siguió.

-G…gracias.- Le dije.

El chico tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró por unos minutos.

Observé sus ojos… no podía creerlo. Eran unos hermosos ojos dorados.

La noche pasada no pude observarlo ya que estaba oscuro y tenía lágrimas en mis ojos.

Por alguna razón, me sonrojé.

-¿Qu…qué estás haciendo?

-Tu cabello…

-¿Huh? ¿Qué tiene?

-¡Es espantoso!

-¿¡Ah!

-¡Solo mírate! Simplemente ayer en la noche fue imposible el que me diera cuenta, pero ahora que hay sol puedo verlo claramente. ¡Tu cabello es asimétrico!

-¿Pero que…?

-Ven conmigo, ahora mismo lo arreglamos.- Tomó mi mano y me obligó a seguirlo.

-¿C…cómo que lo arreglamos? Así me gusta.

-¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? Eso te hace lucir repugnante.

-¿¡Qué!- Me molesté tanto con él que cuando me di cuenta, mi mano estaba a un lado de su mejilla y me dolía un poco.

-¿¡Por qué demonios me golpeaste!

-Y…yo… e…es decir… tú…¡Tú comenzaste! ¡Me dijiste repugnante!

-¡Por que tu cabello es asimétrico!

-¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Tú tienes 3 líneas blancas en la mitad de tu cabeza! Eso es doblemente asimétrico.

El chico no dijo nada, y segundos después comenzó a golpear el piso llorando.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy una basura asimétrica que mancha este bello mundo con mi asimétrica personalidad física!...

A decir verdad, me asusté. La gente comenzaba a verlo y a mí también. Eso me puso nerviosa así que arrastre al chico asimétrico hacia donde estaban mis cosas.

-Ya deja de hacer eso. La gente nos mira muy raro.

-Es normal, lo comprendo. Observan nuestra asimetría, les damos asco, nos odian…

-¿"Nuestra asimetría"? ¡Ellos nos observan porque estás actuando de manera extraña! Nadie está mirando tu asimetría…

-¿De verdad?

-Cl…claro. Ellos… ya dejaron de hacerlo… creo que ni siquiera lo notaron.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Ya te dije que si. Además, no creo que nos odien o que les demos asco.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Bu…bueno…- No se me ocurría qué decirle para que no volviera a hacer su pequeña escena, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.- …Porque… tu asimétrico cabello y el mío… ha…hacen una simetría y lo aceptan.

El chico me miró a los ojos. Después se levantó y se sacudió.

-No había pensado eso.

-En ese estado no creo que pienses.

El chico afinó su voz y al parecer, recuperó la cordura y el cerebro.

-Lamento que me hayas visto en ese estado, pero temo decirte que tengo…

-¿Una enfermedad mental que te hace ser un compulsivo con la simetría? No te preocupes, pude darme cuenta.

Al parecer mi comentario lo molestó, ya que dio un largo suspiro.

-No exactamente, pero dedujiste la idea. Ahora, me presento, mi nombre es Death the Kid, pero también me conocen como Kid. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Caballeroso, grosero e idiota, pensé.

-Crona Gorgon.

-Crona… vaya ese nombre jamás lo había escuchado.

-Yo jamás había escuchado uno como el tuyo, y creo que le va bien a tu personalidad.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Claro. Extraño e impredecible a la vez.

Kid tosió un poco. Mi respuesta lo molestó de nuevo.

-Oh, por cierto… esto es tuyo.- Dije mientras sacaba de mi mochila el pañuelo.- Toma, y gracias.

-Pero dije que puedes quedártelo.

-Descuida, no lloraré por lo menos de aquí a los siguientes 2 meses. Así que te lo regreso. En la mañana lo lavé.

Kid tomó el pañuelo y lo guardó.

-Por cierto… Terminando con la guerra de sarcasmos, ¿puedo saber a qué se debían esas lágrimas ayer?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Por qué le interesaría saber la razón?

-Y dime, ¿eres de por aquí? Es decir, ayer y hoy han sido las únicas veces que te he visto.

-Qué distraída eres. Deberías conocer de vista a las personas que te rodean.

-Acabo de mudarme aquí hace casi un año…

-Con más razón deberías saberlo. Pero como sea, es verdad que estoy de vacaciones aquí, pero al parecer me quedaré aquí un tiempo. Tengo asuntos qué atender.

-¿Asuntos? ¿Qué clase de asuntos?

-¿Por qué llorabas ayer?

Demonios… Realmente no quería responder a esa pregunta, así que inventé algo.

-Yo… me caí y me lastimé muy fuerte.

-Torpe.

-…Tú…

-Bien, Crona. Me despido por ahora. Nos vemos luego.

Y sin decir más, Kid se fue.

¿Nos vemos luego? Eso quería decir que… ¿Nos volveríamos a ver?

Después de un rato, decidí regresar a casa. Pero no dejé de pensar en Kid.

Era un chico extraño con un complejo extraño, pero agradable.

* * *

><p>Yeah, apenas se conocen Kid y Crona. Este capi quise hacerlo gracioso asi que fue buen momento para utilizar los acomplejamientos de Kid xDD<br>Bueno, espero les haya gustado, esta vez actualizare rapido x)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey what's up people? Aquí de nuevo yo actualizando esta historia que dejé durante 2 largos meses D:  
>Antes de dejar la tercera parte, quiero agradecer sus lindos reviews y también el que estén leyendo este songfic ^^<br>Me alegra mucho saber que, los que leyeron el fic anterior ahora estén leyendo este, significa mucho para mi x)

Y para no perder más tiempo, ahora si la tercera parte, disfruten porque aquí habrá mucho KidxCrona! x)

**Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>La canción pertenece a Nikki Clan<strong>  
><strong>Historia por mí<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no te puedo olvidar<strong>

Pasaron 2 meses desde que Kid y yo nos conocimos.

Las clases ya habían comenzado y Kid se había inscrito en mi escuela. Por esa razón nos volvimos amigos.

Conocí sobre su vida y él sobre la mía.

Kid, hijo de un famoso e importante empresario. Viaja a varios países para hacer o cerrar tratos. Por esa razón cambia constantemente de escuela.

Pero su situación actual era distinta. Su padre estaba enfermo, así que Kid, a pesar de tener 15 años, quedó a cargo de la empresa que su padre controlaba.

Obvio recibía la ayuda de expertos, y claro, él debía saber manejar una empresa, ya que la heredaría y prácticamente su futuro estaba escrito.

Era casi la misma historia que la mía.

Kid no podía tener bajas calificaciones, o sino su reputación caería.

Claro, en mi caso, yo no tengo una reputación importante ni una empresa qué heredar, pero debo tener excelentes calificaciones para poder ingresar a la mejor universidad: Shibusen, y titularme como cirujana o alguna clase de enfermera.

Al menos es lo que mi madre quería que yo hiciera, aunque a mí no me gustaría ser cirujana para abrir cuerpos y darles el pésame a las familias de los pacientes que morían.

Eso es algo deprimente para mí, y para Kid le parecía deprimente el hecho de pasar su vida sentado en un enorme oficina arreglando papeleos y lucir perfecto para dar discursos con más millonarios y cosas así.

Y después de otro mes de amistad, me dí cuenta de que me enamoré de Kid, y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo.

Aunque… creo que desde el primer momento en que lo conocí, fue cuando me enamoré de él.

Una noche escapamos de nuestros respectivos hogares para vernos como siempre en la playa.

Al llegar, Kid se encontraba esperándome frente al mar.

Al verme llegar, se acercó a mí.

-Lamento llegar unos minutos tardes pero…- Kid me interrumpió colocando su dedo sobre mis labios.

-Acompáñame. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos… bien realmente no sabía a dónde.

Después de caminar un rato, llegamos a una pequeña cabaña. El mar lucía más hermoso, de alguna manera.

De la cabaña, Kid sacó un par de toallas y las colocó sobre la arena. Él se sentó sobre una y me invito a hacer lo mismo.

Me senté y ambos observamos el mar.

El sonido de las olas contra la arena era la música que nos relajaba. Así que quedamos en silencio un par de minutos.

Sentía cómo la cálida y húmeda brisa rozaba mi rostro y mi cuerpo. Era tan agradable.

Además, nada me hacía más feliz que el estar con Kid.

-¿Sabes? He estado recordando algo que dijiste la segunda vez que nos vimos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

Kid tomó uno de mis mechones de cabello y comenzó a jugar con él.

Instantáneamente me sonrojé.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunté, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Sólo observo tu asimétrico cabello.

-Vaya, ¿eso fue lo que recordaste?

-Algo así.

-Supongo que también recuerdas lo que sucedió después.

-Me golpeaste el rostro. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Ambos reímos un poco al recordar ese día.

Después de jugar con mi cabello, Kid comenzó a recorrer mi rostro con su mano, y finalmente la dejó sobre mi mejilla derecha.

-Tu asimétrico cabello es lo que te hace ser tan hermosa.- Dijo y me miró a los ojos.

-Gr…gracias… supongo- Dije, mirándolo a los ojos también.

-"Tu asimétrico cabello y el mío hacen una simetría" Fue lo que dijiste, y es lo que recordé.

-Qué buena memoria tienes.

Después de esos comentarios, quedamos en silencio nuevamente y viéndonos a los ojos.

Yo estaba totalmente sonrojada. Sentía cómo mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido.

Tener a Kid enfrente me ponía muy nerviosa. Además, esos bellos ojos dorados era lo que más me gustaba de él.

Minutos después, Kid comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a mi rostro, hasta que finalmente nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso.

Inmediatamente acepté aquel beso suyo. Sus labios eran muy suaves y era muy delicado al besarme.

Kid se separó lentamente, y nos miramos de nuevo.

-No puedo creer cuánta razón tenías, Crona. Tú y yo, somos la simetría perfecta.

-Kid…

-Te amo, Crona.

_**Me mirabas a los ojos y sabía que eras para mí.**_

Las palabras de Kid me dejaron sin habla. ¿Lo que yo sentía hacia él, él lo sentía hacia mí también?

Intenté darle una respuesta, pero no podía articular.

Intenté hablar nuevamente, pero en vez de eso, me abalancé encima de Kid, lo abracé y lo besé de nuevo.

Él aceptó mi beso. Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Momentos después, Kid comenzó a levantar mi playera.

Estaba nerviosa ante esa reacción, pero no pude negarla, y en vez de eso, hice lo mismo con él.

Después de un par de vueltas sobre las toallas, Kid quedó encima de mí.

Nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos. Ambos estábamos sonrojados.

-Te amo… Kid.- Pude responder finalmente.

Kid sonrió y me besó de nuevo, pero sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar el short que llevaba puesto, y al final, quedé en ropa interior.

Mientras Kid me besaba, recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Se sentía tan agradable, que no lo negué.

Y esa noche no sólo mi cuerpo perteneció a Kid y viceversa, sino que también fue la primera noche en la que nos unimos tanto en cuerpo y alma… pero lamentablemente también fue la última.

La luz del sol llegó hasta mis ojos y me hizo despertar. Bostecé un poco y miré detrás de mí.

Kid estaba ahí, abrazándome.

Giré para quedar frente a él y besé sus labios.

-Kid, amaneció. Despierta.

Kid se talló los ojos y bostezó. Después se encontró con mis ojos.

-Buenos días.

-Debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos vea así.

-Descuida. Las personas no pasan por aquí. Así que vamos a dormir un poco más.

Kid tomó las toallas que nos cubrían y se acomodó, abrazándome de nuevo.

Yo me acomodé en sus brazos. Me sentía cómoda.

Cuando ambos comenzamos a conciliar el sueño nuevamente, el celular de Kid sonó, alterándonos por unos instantes.

Kid no lo contestó. Pero no dejaban de llamar, así que lo tomó y respondió.

Solamente pude escuchar cómo aquella llamada telefónica se tornaba más y más seria.

Kid se sentó. Estaba segura de que esa llamada era muy seria.

Así que me levanté, tomé mi ropa y me vestí.

Momentos después, Kid colgó, tomó su ropa y se vistió. Después sacudió las toallas en las que estábamos acostados y las guardó en la cabaña.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunté finalmente con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Era mi representante. Quería saber dónde estoy y también quiere verme ahora mismo en la casa. Dijo que tiene algo importante que decirme.

A decir verdad, un poco de tristeza me invadió. Quería compartir esta maravillosa mañana con él.

De repente mi celular sonó.

Sin siquiera verlo, supe que era mi madre. Seguramente quería saber en dónde estaba yo también, ya que escapé de casa dejando una nota sobre mi cama diciendo "_Regresaré tarde_". Qué torpe fui al escribir eso.

Tomé mi celular y lo apagué.

Sabía que me regañaría por la llamada y llegando a casa también. En ese caso solo quería un regaño.

Kid y yo nos miramos. Ambos lucíamos tristes.

Después de una hermosa noche, ambos queríamos pasar el día siguiente juntos. Pero lamentablemente no sería así.

-Bueno, al parecer debemos regresar a nuestros hogares.- Dijo Kid, abrazándome.

-Lo sé… pero no quiero.- Respondí abrazándolo y sumergiendo mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Te esperaré esta noche, en el lugar de siempre. No importa cuánto tardes, supongo que ambos tardaremos en llegar.- Dijo riendo un poco.

Y por supuesto tenía razón. Mi madre, al saber que escapé y no regresé seguramente me encerraría en mi habitación con llave o, tendría que pasar las siguientes noches en su habitación.

Y seguramente a Kid lo estarían cuidando sus guardaespaldas.

Antes de separar nuestros pasos, nos besamos una vez más.

-Hasta la noche.- Le dije, retirándome hacia mi hogar.

* * *

><p>Awesome, right? owo Les dije que habría mucho KidxCrona x)<br>Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta tercera parte, subiré la cuarta en un ratito más para ir rápido y compensar el tiempo que no actualicé.  
>Además ya está terminado este fic, está guardadito en un bello documento de word owo Y si quieren saber cuántas partes son, pues lamentablemente no lo sé xD Lo escribí todo seguido y aquí lo voy dividiendo xD<br>Pero eso si, posiblemente el siguiente capi se acaba el p.o.v. crona y continuaremos con un p.o.v. kid okus? :3

Nos leemos alratín :)


	4. Chapter 4

Again me people xD La cuarta parte :3  
>Disfrútenlo :D<p>

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Canción perteneciente a Nikki Clan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no te puedo olvidar<strong>

De mi bolso saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta principal de mi casa.

Al cerrarla, mi madre estaba esperándome sentada en el sofá de la sala.

Tomé un gran bocado de aire y lo dejé salir en un largo suspiro. El momento llegó.

-¿Se puede saber en dónde estuviste la noche y _con quién_?

Siempre he odiado que mi madre quiera saber con quién estoy cuando no estoy con ella.

-Fui a casa de Kim para ayudarla con algunos temas. No te dije nada porque sabía que estabas ocupada.

A veces era cierto eso. Kim y yo no somos del todo amigas, pero a veces acude a mí para preguntarme sobre los temas que no entiende en clase.

-Con Kim, ¿he? Entonces dime, ¿por qué cuando marqué a su casa ella dijo que no te había visto después del viernes?

Mi cara se tornó con una mirada de confusión. ¿Cómo sabía el número de casa de Kim?

Mi madre me miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta, pero no supe qué más inventar.

-Revisé tu celular y apunté algunos números telefónicos, por si las dudas.- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿¡P…por qué estás revisando mis cosas sin mi permiso!- Realmente me molestaba que hiciera eso. Me sentía totalmente vigilada por mi madre.

-Por que no sueles decirme nada. No sé quiénes son tus amigos en la escuela, y cuando te pregunto te sientes vigilada y siento que en algunas veces has de pensar que te acoso. Ahora dime la verdad, Crona, ¿dónde demonios estuviste toda la noche y con quién?

Demonios. No supe qué inventar, así que decidí decirle la verdad "modificada"

-Estuve con Kid, que no hace mucho acaba de ingresar a la escuela.

-¿¡Estuviste con un hombre!

-Espera… Él acaba de ingresar a la escuela y tiene la misma edad que yo, pero él está al corriente con sus cursos escolares, por lo cual está en primer año de la preparatoria.

Pero nos volvimos amigos y aceptó ayudarme con un tema en el cual me atoré un poco, eso es todo.

Mi madre me miró incrédula durante unos minutos.

Yo sostuve la mirada de seguridad en mis ojos para que no supiera que en cierto modo estaba mintiendo. Pero la mirada de mi madre es tan penetrante que estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

-Con que Kid, ¿huh? He escuchado de él. Un chico que, a pesar de su edad ya sostienen la empresa de su padre, que, sino mal recuerdo está enfermo o algo así. Muy bien, Crona, te creeré por esta vez, pero si vuelves a hacer algo como esto, tendré que contratar guardaespaldas para que estén vigilándote. Además, recuerda que terminando este año escolar entrarás a la preparatoria y quiero que para entonces tengas las mejores calificaciones. No quiero que por cualquier muchacho en el que te fijes pierdas tu futuro, ¿entendiste?

-Lo sé.- Respondí sin mucho ánimo.

El futuro que ella mencionaba era algo que yo no deseaba ser. El que ella fuera cirujana no significaba que yo también quisiera serlo.

Yo quería algo más que abrir cuerpos y sacarles las entrañas.

Finalmente la tarde cayó. Mi madre y yo terminábamos de comer.

Cuando estaba lavando los trastes, el celular de mi madre sonó y ella lo respondió.

Después de algunos minutos de platicar con no sé quién, mi madre colgó y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

Yo terminé de lavar los trastes, sequé mis manos y me dirigí con ella intrigada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Acaba de hablar mi jefe. Dijo que hubo un accidente y me necesitan para realizar algunas cirugías. Así que debo irme ya.

-Supongo que no debo esperarte en la noche.

-Lo siento, Crona, pero así es. Así que por favor, esta noche quiero que estés en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Muy bien. Te marcaré cuando haya terminado. Nos vemos hasta entonces.

Tomó sus cosas y me beso la frente para finalmente salir a toda prisa.

Nuevamente sola.

Como sea, estaba segura de que no regresaría por lo menos en las siguientes dos noches.

Cada vez que la llaman de urgencia, le piden más y más cirugías. Por obvio ella las acepta.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Pensé en Kid. Dijo que me vería en la noche, y al pensar en Kid y la noche, recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Realmente me preocupé ya que… bueno, simplemente _eso_ pasó sin haberlo planeado.

Corrí rápidamente al cuarto de estudios de mi madre. Ahí tenía muchas pastillas para todo tipo de dolor.

Entre ellas busqué la pastilla del día siguiente y la ingerí de inmediato.

No me imaginaba embarazada y con mi madre regañándome durante aquellos nueve meses para después decidir por mí para dar en adopción el bebé al que diera vida, regañarme nuevamente durante la cuarentena mientras me hace estudiar hasta el cansancio, y, una vez pasado todo eso, continuar mis estudios, esta vez prohibiéndome hablar con cualquier chico.

Y eso sin mencionar el que me separaría el resto de mi vida de Kid.

Realmente esperaba que aquella sencilla pastilla de mal sabor ayudara a mi organismo a evitar un embarazo.

Después de aquel susto, decidí tomar un baño.

Después del baño, me cambié, tomé una pequeña mochila y guardé un par de toallas, mi celular, las llaves y mi cartera y salí de mi hogar rumbo a la playa para esperar a Kid.

Al llegar, pude ver la playa llena.

Chicos surfeando, parejas paseando o nadando en el mar, amigos platicando.

Saqué una de las toallas, la acomodé en la arena y me senté en ella, esperando a Kid.

Eran apenas las 7.

Seguramente llegaría a las 8 como era de costumbre, así que pedí a unos de los vendedores que pasaban un coctel de camarones y una limonada fría.

Espere hasta las 8, pero Kid no llegaba.

Los guardaespaldas debían ser difíciles de evadir.

Después eran las nueve, las diez y finalmente las once.

Para entonces me encontraba en una heladería, sentada en una mesa y comiendo un helado.

La playa se encontraba vacía, y Kid jamás llegó.

Al terminar mi helado, decidí regresar a casa.

Supuse que le fue imposible escapar.

A la noche siguiente lo esperé de igual manera en el mismo lugar. Pero tampoco apareció.

Bueno, esperé al día siguiente. Ahí debía encontrármelo, es decir, no podía faltar a la escuela.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, él se encontraba allí, fuera de su salón.

Cuando iba a acercarme a él, la profesora entró a mi salón. Así que decidí esperar hasta la salida para poder hablar con él y preguntar qué pasó.

La campana sonó. El final de las clases había llegado.

Me parecieron una eternidad.

Recogí mis cosas y salí del salón para encontrarme con Kid. Él ya llevaba su mochila en su hombro derecho.

Cuando quise pronunciar un hola, él tomó mi mano y me dejó una pequeña bolsa con algo dentro.

-Lamento lo de la otra noche, me haré responsable de cualquier cosa que suceda.- Susurró a mi oído e inmediatamente se fue, dejándome ahí.

¿Responsable de cualquier cosa que suceda? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Apreté la bolsa con mi mano y regresé corriendo a casa.

Al llegar, lancé mi mochila al sofá y de inmediato abrí la bolsa.

En ella había algunas pastillas.

-_Lamentar lo de la otra noche y hacerse responsable, ¿huh?-_ Pensé.

Aquellas pastillas eran las mismas que tomé para evitar un embarazo.

La palabra _lamentar_ no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

Acaso… ¿estaba arrepentido por lo que sucedió esa noche?

Ni siquiera se disculpó por haberme dejado plantada en la playa dos noches seguidas.

Lágrimas de dolor humedecieron mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas.

Quizá fue un error haber entregado tan rápido mi cuerpo, alma y corazón a un chico que, prácticamente ya lo tenía todo.

Pasaron algunos meses.

Kid no me miraba ni me dirigía la palabra, a pesar de que le enviaba cartas donde decía que quería hablar con él.

Simplemente me ignoraba.

Después de algunas semanas dejé de insistir y decidí enfocarme en mis estudios.

El año escolar terminaría en unas semanas y mis calificaciones debían ser perfectas, o mi madre se molestaría.

Cuando ella estaba en casa, me preguntaba sobre Kid, y yo le decía que por fin entendí el tema en el que me atoré y que ahora ambos estábamos ocupados con nuestros estudios.

A ella le alegraba escuchar eso.

Obvio, jamás le conté lo que realmente sucedió.

El curso escolar terminó y mis calificaciones fueron de 10 y 9.

Con eso mi madre estaba más que satisfecha. Con esas calificaciones podría inscribirme a la preparatoria que estaba asociada con la universidad de Shibusen.

Yo estaba feliz porque al menos ingresaría a una de las mejores preparatorias de la ciudad, pero estaba también triste por que probablemente ya no vería a Kid, y el continuaba sin hablarme.

Una noche mi madre tuvo que ausentarse de casa durante una semana, dejándome sola.

Al menos tendría un poco de paz. No estaría mi madre presionándome con las tareas y los estudios, y podría gozar de las vacaciones en lo que llegaba la fecha para ingresar a la preparatoria.

Me encontraba viendo la tele, cuando mi celular sonó. Era un mensaje.

Creí que era de mi madre, diciéndome que llegaría en algunos otros días.

Tomé mi celular y cuando lo vi, noté que era un número desconocido.

Me extrañó un poco, así que abrí el mensaje y lo leí.

Después de hacerlo, quedé paralizada.

Ese mensaje no era de mi madre, era de Kid.

"_Crona, quisiera hablar contigo sobre todo lo que sucedió desde aquella noche. Te espero donde siempre esta noche. Por favor, quisiera verte._

_Kid_."

Era lo que había escrito.

Mis ojos se humedecieron instantáneamente.

Después de 5 meses de no hablarme ahora quería hacerlo.

Miré el reloj. Iban a ser las 8:30 pm.

Seguramente él ya estaría esperándome ahí.

Cerré mi celular y me dirigí a mi habitación. Realmente no sabía si quería verlo o no.

Quería verlo porque lo extrañaba… lo amaba aún después de no verme o hablarme. Después de tanta indiferencia y después de dejarme casi embarazada.

Pero, no quería verlo porque me lastimó, quizá porque jugó conmigo.

Me recosté en la cama, presionando la almohada sobre mi rostro y ahogando los sollozos que salían de mi boca.

Así pasaron dos noches más. Kid seguía insistiendo, mandándome ocho mensajes, pero yo no los respondía y tampoco iba a la playa.

Ya no quería verlo. Me convencí a mí misma de que él sólo era una pérdida de tiempo, al igual que el estar pensando en él.

Al tercer día no recibí ningún mensaje suyo. Seguramente se cansó de insistir.

La tarde cayó y yo estaba aburrida viendo la televisión.

Al pensar en que Kid se había dado por vencido, encontré una oportunidad para poder ir finalmente a la playa para distraerme un rato.

Apagué el televisor, me puse el traje de baño, la ropa encima, tomé una mochila con mis cosas y salí, rumbo a la playa.

Caminaba distraída, con la mirada hacia abajo, y casi chocando contra un poste.

De repente, escuché que alguien se acercaba corriendo por dónde yo iba pasando.

Yo, sin levantar la mirada, me hice a un lado para evitar chocar con ese alguien, pero de la nada sentí que alguien me abrazó.

Levanté la mirada instantáneamente y pude observarlo.

Era Kid...

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Y seguramente sé qué están pensando: "<em>Kid eres un patán ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Crona?"<em>  
>Lo sé, esta vez quise darle un cambio a la historia, y esta vez me matarán porque quedó totalmente en suspenso este capítulo, lo siento mucho pero tendrán que esperar hasta la siguiente parte, que espero subir mañana temprano<br>Bueno, espero estén disfrutándo el fic x)

Nos leemos luego ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente, aquí actualizando nuevamente ya que ayer estaban ejecutandome por dejar el fic en suspenso xD  
>Y para no perder tiempo, la siguiente parte x)<p>

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Canción perteneciente a Nikki Clan<strong>  
><strong>Historia escrita por mí<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no te puedo olvidar<strong>

Era Kid...

Estaba agitado y cansado. Supuse que había corrido desde un lugar lejano.

Mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero no quería llorar. No por él de nuevo.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo alejé de mí. Después continué mi camino, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Crona, espera por favor.

Me detuve al escuchar esa frase, así que voltee a verlo.

-¿Esperarte? ¡Te esperé durante 5 malditos largos meses y me pides que espere nuevamente! ¿Qué clase de juego soy yo para ti?

Mis ojos comenzaron a llorar finalmente y corrí de aquel lugar, dejando a Kid atrás, paralizado.

Cuando me dí cuenta, me encontraba en la playa, en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos.

Caí de rodillas sobre la arena.

La marea mojaba mis piernas y mis lágrimas se fundían en el mar.

La puesta de sol podía verse claramente en donde yo me encontraba, así que decidí contemplarla para intentar calmarme.

Minutos después escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí.

-Crona…- Escuché.

Era nuevamente Kid.

Yo lo ignoré de nuevo.

Pero al escucharlo caer sobre sus rodillas, voltee de inmediato.

Su cabello cubría su mirada, pero pude ver claramente algunas lágrimas caer sobre la arena.

-Crona… por favor… perdóname, por todo.

En un movimiento rápido, se acercó a mí y me abrazo fuerte, pero delicadamente a la vez para no lastimarme.

-Perdóname, Crona. Por favor.

No dejaba de susurrarme esa frase.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer mi playera.

No podía ignorarlo, esta vez no.

De alguna manera supe que realmente se sentía mal, así que lo abracé y solté en llanto completamente.

Kid apretó sus brazos un poco más, como si no quisiera separarse de mí nunca más.

-¿Por qué, Kid…? ¿Por qué me dejaste?- Pregunté.

-Por favor, Crona, entiende una cosa, jamás quise dejarte.

-¿¡Entonces por qué!- Grité soltándolo y distanciándome un poco de él.

-Te lo contaré todo ahora.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba mis manos para levantarme también.- Pero vamos a sentarnos en un lugar donde no nos mojemos.

Miré hacia mis piernas y pude observar que tanto él como yo estábamos mojados. Así que caminamos un poco lejos del mar.

Nos sentamos y comenzó a hablar.

-Después de la noche que pasamos juntos, sé que dije que te esperaría justo en este lugar en la noche, pero…

-Jamás llegaste. Ni esa ni las dos siguientes noches.- Interrumpí con voz melancólica.

Kid vaciló un momento, pero prosiguió.

-Así es. Pero escucha, Crona, no fui porque no quise, fue porque, después de aquella noche mi representante supo que estuve contigo, pero no haciendo qué exactamente.

Lo miré impresionada.

-¿Él… lo supo?

-Así es, y por eso me prohibió volverte a ver. Dijo que eras una distracción para mí y cosas horribles. Yo te defendí en todo momento, pero aun así me prohibió volverte a hablar. Incluso habló con mi padre y ambos decidieron que comenzaría a ser vigilado a partir de ese día. Intenté todo, pero no pude escapar de los guardaespaldas ni de los escoltas. Me tenían totalmente vigilado. Y además, me quitaron mi celular y me dieron otro.

-Pero… ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Se lo pedí a una chica llamada Kim. Estuve preguntando a todos tus compañeros del salón si tenían tu número, y ella era la única que lo tenía. Pero, incluso los escoltas vigilaban con quién hablaba y para qué. Como te dije, me tenían totalmente vigilado. Y así fueron los primeros dos meses, y para que me dejaran en paz un rato, decidí no intentar buscarte y terminar el curso escolar. Eso fue lo que sucedió. Por favor, perdóname, sé que te hice pasar unos meses horribles, pero créeme, jamás dejé de amarte, Crona.

Kid me abrazó nuevamente.

Yo no sabía qué pensar. ¿Realmente eso sucedió? ¿O estaba jugando de nuevo conmigo?

Mis ojos se humedecieron nuevamente. Estaba confundida.

-Yo… no sé… ¡yo no sé cómo lidiar con esto!- Fue lo único que pude decir.

-Por favor, Crona, perdóname. Fui un idiota al no saber manejar esta situación.

Kid se alejó de mí y levantó mi rostro hasta quedar frente a su bella mirada dorada.

Y sin pensarlo, besó mis labios.

Pude ver algunas lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

Después cerré mis ojos y respondí a aquel beso.

Extrañé mucho tiempo sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Después me separé y me lancé sobre él, abrazándolo.

Él me abrazó con un brazo y con el otro acarició mi cabello.

-Por favor, perdóname.

-¡Te extrañé demasiado! Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme.- Supliqué.

-No lo haré, lo prometo. Esta vez tendré más cuidado.

Y esa misma noche fue testigo de nuestro reencuentro.

Pero, lamentablemente, ese reencuentro y esa felicidad que sentí por tener a Kid nuevamente a mi lado, duraron muy poco.

Todas las noches de esa semana nos veíamos frente al mar, para estar juntos.

Y una de esas noches se convirtió en la última.

Kid estaba esperándome como siempre.

Me senté a su lado y besé su mejilla en modo de saludo.

Pero él solo me miró. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede, Kid?

Él no respondió. Sólo me miraba.

-¿Kid?- Insistí de nuevo.

Y en vez de recibir una respuesta suya, él me abrazó fuertemente, derramando algunas lágrimas.

-¿Kid?- Pregunté esta vez preocupada.

Kid se separó de mí, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros y viéndome a los ojos.

-Crona… debo partir mañana a primera hora hacia Inglaterra.

-¿Qué?- La impresión me invadió por completo.

-Mi padre ha hecho algunos tratos con otros países sin decírmelo, hasta apenas hoy. Me dijo que debemos ir a Inglaterra para cerrar esos tratos y comenzar a trabajar en nuevos proyectos… Crona… debo irme.

-No… Kid…- Mis ojos se humedecieron.

-No se cuánto tiempo estaré allá, pero, prometo regresar por ti, Crona. Prometí no dejarte, pero temo que no podré cumplir esa promesa, sin embargo, regresaré por ti. Tenlo por seguro.

Kid me abrazó con fuerza. Yo lloraba descontroladamente.

Después de que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, nuevamente tendríamos que separarnos, pero esta vez él estaría en un país lejano.

No sabía si podría soportar eso, otra vez.

-Crona, yo prometo regresar por ti, porque te amo y jamás podré amar a alguien más como a ti. Pero… ¿tú podrás esperar hasta que regrese?

-Yo… yo…- Vacilé. Realmente no sabía si podría esperarlo. La última vez esperé 5 meses y se me hicieron eternos.

Y sabía que, posiblemente esta separación podría durar más de 5 meses.

Finalmente decidí responder.

-Yo estaré esperando aquí. Esperaré a que regreses, porque te amo. Lo prometo.- Dije mientras levantaba mi dedo meñique.

Kid quedó asombrado. Creyó que no aceptaría esperarlo.

Así que juntó su meñique con el mío.

-Entonces, cuando regrese, vendré aquí por ti. Es una promesa.

Finalmente, para terminar aquella promesa, nos besamos quizá por última vez.

La noche se hizo presente, y antes de que Kid se fuera, dejó en mis manos el pañuelo que me ofreció cuando nos conocimos.

-Regresaré por ti y por el pañuelo también.- Fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo, y finalmente partió para preparar sus cosas.

Yo me quedé viendo el mar, fundiendo mis lágrimas en el y sujetando con fuerza el pañuelo.

El tiempo pasó. Los primeros meses Kid me llamaba por teléfono y platicábamos largas horas.

Después, las llamadas se volvieron mensajes de texto.

Debido a varios contratos, Kid tenía la agenda llena, pero encontraba un momento para mandarme un mensaje diario o cada dos días.

Pero al cabo de 7 meses, las llamadas y los mensajes diarios dejaron de llegar. Ahora eran mensajes cada mes.

Y finalmente, los mensajes dejaron de llegar.

No volví a saber de Kid. Pero de vez en cuando voy al mar con el pañuelo en mano, esperando verlo llegar en cualquier momento.

_**Cuando tú partiste, juraste regresar.**_

_**Dime cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar.**_

**Fin del flashback**

Maka quedó impresionada y conmovida por aquella historia, porque estaba derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Y mírame… después de un año y medio, sigo esperándolo.- Reí irónicamente.

Seguramente Maka creía que me volví una psicópata o algo así.

Estaba lista para escuchar algún regaño suyo. Pero en vez de eso, Maka me abrazó con fuerza.

-Crona… ¡lo siento! Jamás creí que las cosas entre él y tú quedaron de esa manera. Fui muy grosera al juzgarte sin siquiera haberte preguntado primero.

Maka lloraba amargamente.

Y se supone que yo debería estar llorando al recordar lo que sucedió.

Abracé a Maka para calmarla.

-No te preocupes, Maka. Al menos preguntaste y ahora lo sabes.

Y le regalé una sonrisa.

-Bueno, gracias por los sándwiches y las clases. Estaré estudiando y poniendo atención a las clases esta vez. Pero por ahora debo irme. Lo más seguro es que mi madre llegará hoy.

Maka, secando sus lágrimas asintió con la cabeza.

Tomé mis cosas, las guardé en mi mochila y partí hacia mi casa.

Pero antes de ir allá, decidí ir al mar con el pañuelo en mano.

Hace un mes que no venía.

Había perdido las esperanzas por completo, pero ahora, gracias a Maka, las recuperé de nuevo.

_**Yo no te puedo olvidar, yo no te puedo olvidar, amor.**_

_**Dime que sientes igual, dime que sientes igual que yo.**_

_**Aunque estés lejos de mí yo sé, que volveremos a estar juntos.**_

_**Otro día más que solo pienso en ti. Yo no te puedo olvidar.**_

* * *

><p>TwT ¿Qué les pareció? Estoy segura de que me querrán volver a ejecutar nuevamente xD<br>Ahh... esta parte me gustó muchísimo, soy de esas personas que ama esas partes en películas o historias donde la pareja se ama y por malos azares del destino deben separarse y se prometen esperar y encontrarse nuevamente TwT  
>Y esta canción me encanta mucho por esa misma razón, además... bueno aquí les explicó cómo y porqué decidí escribir este songfic, si no quieres leerlo entonces me despido :)<p>

**Nota de la autora:** La parte donde Kid de la nada deja de hablarle a Crona y ella siempre pidió una explicación, pero él jamás se la dió hasta después de terminar sus sursos escolares fue lo que me pasó con mi ex ;_;  
>Digamos que esa parte fue personal ya que, pues ibamos bien y todo empezando quinto semestre (<em>terce año de prepa<em>), y de la nada él dejó de hablarme casi a mediados de ese mismo semestre, yo lo estuve buscando pidiendo explicación y jamás me respondió, me ignoraba y así, igual que Kid, la diferencia: él y yo ibamos en el mismo salón y fue más doloroso e.e  
>Y después terminamos el quinto semestre, vinieron vacaciones y después comenzamos sexto semestre, continuó sin dirigirme palabra, a mi ya pues me dió igual e hice lo mismo, ya finalmente en sí ya habíamos terminado la prepa (en esos entonces estábamos solo iendo a la escuela a pedir calificaciones, suplicar a los maestros que nos dejaran trabajos extra para no reprobarnos xD y todo ese rollo), y un día un amigo nos invitó a su casa a mí y otro amigo, e incluido mi ex. Yo dije no ma, pero bueno, solo lo ignoré y de alguna manera como que medio cruzamos palabras y al día siguiente (<em>un viernes<em>) un compañero nos invitan a una fiesta (a todo el salón) y vamos y todo y gracias al efecto del alcohol a mi ex le dió valor para hablarme y pues ahí me contó por qué dejó de hablarme y todo, y fue en sí lo mismo que a Kid: porque sus papás le estaban exigiendo ponerse serio en ese último semestre, para que pudiera salir con buenas calificaciones, dijeron que yo lo extaba distrayendo (cosa que fue mentira porque ambos nos enfocábamos a nuestro estudio y calificaciones) y cosas así, entonces para que dejaran de fastidiarlo se vio en esa situación de cortarme de un día a otro sin explicación, y como él estaba borracho, pues al día siguiente platicamos por chat y el lunes volvimos a platicar y pues ya quedamos como amigos hasta la fecha xD  
>Y además, ésta canción un día la bajé de internet nada más porque me llamó la atención y me gustó muchísimo, y pues, no sé en la situación deprimente en la que me encontraba pues me ayudo a salir de esa depresión x)<p>

Pfff, historia complicada, ¿no?

Bueno, espero no se hayan aburrido leyendo la nota de la autora xD solo quise compartirles mi historia personal para que supieran cómo y por qué se me ocurrió este fic ^^

Nos leemos luego que viene la segunda parte más interesante de este fic, ahora con P.O.V. Kid x)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone who read this story! :3 Por fin sexta parte y más emocionante, porque a partir de ahora lo relata Kid *w*  
>Espero les guste :3<p>

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Canción perteneciente a Nikki Clan<strong>  
><strong>Historia escrita por mí<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no te puedo olvidar<strong>

**P.O.V. Kid**

El despertador sonaba, avisándome que la mañana había llegado.

De entre las cobijas saco mi mano y lo apago.

Odio el ruido que hace.

Quiero quedarme más tiempo en la cama, ya que, debido a un contrato con otro empresario, no he podido dormir lo suficiente.

Escucho que tocan a la puerta. Seguramente es la nana que ya viene a asegurarse que esté despierto.

-Sabes que puedes pasar.

La puerta se abre y Liz entra.

-Al igual que tú sabes que debes levantarte y darte prisa. El baño te está esperando, así que arriba.

Siento cómo Liz levanta las cobijas, dejándome descubierto de ellas.

Sin mucho ánimo, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño para ducharme.

Al salir, mi ropa se encuentra lista, así que me visto, cepillo mi cabello, me pongo un poco de colonia y me dirijo al comedor para desayunar.

Al llegar, noto que mi padre no se encuentra ahí… otra vez.

-¿Mi padre se ha ido?- Pregunto a Liz.

-Así es. Y me dejó un mensaje para ti.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es?

-Es viernes, terminaré ese contrato yo, así que diviértete.

Miro impresionado a Liz, quien sólo se encoge de hombros.

-¿En serio dijo eso?

-Tal y como yo lo dije. Seguramente vio lo duro que has estado trabajando y estudiando a la vez. Además alguien le dijo que has estado aprobando todas las materias con 10.

Miré a Liz con cierta ternura.

-Y ese alguien… ¿no habrás sido tú, o si?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Respondió con sarcasmo.

Lo único que pude hacer yo fue correr hacia ella, abrazarla y depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias, Liz. Siempre estás preocupándote por mí.

-Je je, no es nada, además, realmente necesitas un descanso. Algunas veces tus amigos vienen a preguntar por ti, pero ese odioso representante tuyo les dice que no estás disponible. Y, eres joven aún, no me gustaría verte como él, de amargado por no tener vida social.

-¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos?

-¡El chico canoso! Él viene con otros chicos todos los viernes a buscarte para salir a dar una vuelta.- Dijo la escandalosa hermana menor de Liz.

-Patty está en lo cierto.

-¿Se refieren a Soul?

-Sí.

Increíble. No sabía que Soul venía a buscarme cada viernes.

Es cierto que nos hablamos en la escuela, pero lo hacemos más que nada porque nuestros padres son socios.

Sonrío irónicamente.

Jamás creí que me considerara un amigo suyo.

-Bueno, Kid, date prisa que ya es algo tarde.

Veo el reloj y es cierto.

Me apresuro a desayudar y salgo de casa hacia la escuela rápidamente.

El día pasó rápidamente. Lo sé porque el sonido de la campana se escucha por todo el salón y todo el mundo comienza a guardar sus cosas, a reunirse con sus amigos y otros simplemente ya no están.

No puedo creerlo. Mi cuaderno está en blanco… una vez más. Me profundicé tanto en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera sé de qué se trató la clase.

El profesor ya ha borrado lo anotado en el pizarrón.

Como sea, después pediré a alguien los apuntes.

Poso mi vista hacia la ventana. Veo las aves volar.

De repente, una mano tapa mi vista, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Volteo en dirección proveniente de aquella mano.

-¿Qué miras, soñador?

-…Soul.

De repente, me mira con desaprobación.

-Hey, tu cuaderno en blanco. ¿Es que acaso tienes memoria fotográfica o algo parecido?

-No tengo tal capacidad, torpe.

-Y entonces, ¿qué sucedió? Espera, déjame adivinar: Pensabas tanto en no se qué que, al darte cuenta, ya había terminado la clase. Y me pedirás los apuntes… por segunda ocasión en esta semana.

-Lo siento, Soul. No quiero molestarte con eso de nuevo. Es solo que… no he dormido muy bien en esta semana debido a unos…

-Hey, hey, tranquilo. No te lo tomes personal, era un poco de sarcasmo. Además, sabes que te pasaré lo que quieras.- Dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Gracias, Soul.

-Bien, es hora de irnos.

-¿Huh? ¿Irnos?

-¿Es que acaso Liz no te dijo que esta vez podríamos salir a dar una vuelta?

-Oh, es cierto… Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Es porque nosotros hablamos con ella para que convenciera a tu padre de dejarte salir aunque fuera un día de tu aburrida vida.

Dijo Black*Star, quién llegaba por mis espaldas y se recargaba en mi hombro.

-Así es.

-¿Ustedes… lo planearon?

-Yo fui quién dio la idea.- Dijo Soul.

-Además, siempre que vamos a buscarte nunca estás disponible… o eso nos dice el amargado de tu supervisor. Y estamos seguros que necesitas distraerte un poco o terminarás igual que él.- Dijo Black*Star.

-Chicos… no sé qué decir.

-Un gracias sería suficiente.

-Con tan solo decir gracias no me parece suficiente. La verdad es que, no creí que me consideraran su amigo.

-En parte es verdad, pero al final me convencí de que no eres un mal chico, por eso le propuse a Black*Star comenzar una verdadera amistad contigo.- Dijo Soul tomando mis cosas y levantándose de su asiento, al igual que Black*Star.

-Muy bien, es mejor irnos o nos dejará el autobús.

-¿Huh? ¿Auto…bús?- Pregunté confundido.

-Te explicamos en el camino, así que andando.- Dijo Black*Star, y finalmente salimos de la escuela.

-Ahora, expliquen eso del autobús.- Exigí.

-Pues no creas que sólo iremos por un helado. Iremos a la playa que se encuentra a dos horas de aquí para tomar el sol, y nos quedaremos allá hasta el domingo en la mañana.- Dijo sonriente Black*Star.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Pe… pero… eso es algo imposible para mí! Debo atender otros asuntos que programé desde la semana pasada y…

-Kid, respira.- Interrumpió el albino.- Todo está arreglado. También convencimos a tu viejo de eso, y aceptó. Así que te acompañaremos por tus cosas.

-¿Lo hablaron con él?

-¿Estás sordo? Dije que ya está arreglado, así que prepara tus cosas antes de que tu viejo cambie de opinión.- Dijo Soul señalando mi hogar.

Me sorprendí, ya que no me dí cuenta de que nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta, y Liz se encontraba esperando afuera junto a Patty.

Yo sólo sonreí.

No podía creer lo que éste par había hecho.

Así que tomé una maleta y guardé lo necesario para tres días.

Cuando bajé, encontré a Liz y a Patty con una maleta cada una, y esperando junto a Soul, Black*Star y su amiga de la infancia, Tsubaki.

-¿Liz, Patty?

-Tu padre nos encargó vigilarte, así que nos dejó ir contigo. Y si estás listo, será mejor que nos vayamos. Quiero sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre mi piel.- Dijo Liz.

Sin más, nos dirigimos a casa de Soul y abordamos el autobús que había contratado para llevarnos a la playa.

Al cabo de dos horas, nos encontrábamos viendo el mar.

El autobús llegó a una casa y se estacionó frente a ella.

-Bien, hemos llegado, chicos, así que tomen sus cosas. Enseguida les indicaré cuál es su habitación.- Declaró Soul.

-¿Y esta casa?- Pregunté.

-Esta es una de nuestras casas. Aquí solíamos venir mi familia y yo cuando era pequeño. Así que todo lo mío es suyo.

Soul abrió la puerta y todos nos sorprendimos al ver lo hermosa que era aquella casa.

Enseguida nos asignó una habitación a cada uno y nos preparamos para salir a pasear a la playa.

Yo me puse una camisa roja, el traje de baño bajo unas bermudas y unas sandalias.

Al salir de la habitación, todos me esperaban y partimos hacia la playa.

A pesar de que llevaba un año viviendo aquí, jamás había venido a la playa, debido a la falta de tiempo y quizá por temor a recordar.

Era de tarde, así que decidimos detenernos frente al mar.

Colocamos unas toallas en la arena y los paraguas a lado.

Black*Star estaba compitiendo contra un sujeto para saber quién de los dos era el más fuerte de la playa.

La pobre Tsubaki intentaba detenerlo, pero él no le hizo caso, por lo cual, ella terminó apoyando a su amigo.

Liz decidió quedarse bajo el sol para intentar broncearse, mientras Patty jugaba a lado suyo con la arena.

Soul había ido por unas bebidas, y yo simplemente me senté sobre una toalla, admirando la puesta de sol, el mar y recordando.

-Hey, soñador. ¿Pensando de nuevo?- Preguntó Soul a mis espaldas y sosteniendo dos limonadas en sus manos.

-No entiendo el porqué continuas llamándome soñador.

Soul se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció una de las limonadas.

-¿En verdad no sabes por qué? Vaya, si que eres distraído.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A veces me intrigas. Cada vez que me pides los apuntes de alguna clase, es porque te quedas mirando a la ventana, como si esperaras a alguien, o como si pensaras en alguien.

¿Me observaba entre clases? ¿Qué clase de chico es Soul en realidad?

-Tú… ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Ya te dije, me intrigas. Así que dime, ¿qué piensas realmente? O mejor dicho… ¿en quién piensas?

Esa pregunta me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

¿Cómo sabía que pensaba en alguien?

-Sé que piensas en alguien, porque esa mirada perdida no cualquier chico la tiene. Piensas en alguien especial… quizá un buen amigo o… una chica.

-¿C… cómo…?

-No se necesita ser un genio para deducirlo, Kid. Hasta el idiota de Black*Star lo sabe. Escucha, quizá no soy muy bueno en este tipo de situaciones, pero puedes contármelo y quizá pueda ayudarte.

El albino me dedicó una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Yo seguía sorprendido y sin habla.

A pesar de que, desde que conozco a Soul lo he tratado como un simple compañero de clase y aliado por parte de nuestros padres, jamás creí que pudiera deducir tanto de mí con solo observarme de vez en cuando en clases.

Él realmente se ha esforzado mucho por comenzar una amistad conmigo. Qué mejor manera de agradecérselo que contarle realmente lo que pienso cada vez que no pongo atención en una clase.

-Fue exactamente hace 1 año, 7 meses y 2 semanas. Nos conocimos en las vacaciones, en el mar, en otro país. Una chica y yo.

-¿Huh?

-Je… Fue gracioso, porque al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero terminamos enamorándonos ciegamente uno del otro.

No puedo olvidar el día que nos conocimos, y sus hermosos ojos azul hielo.

Su nombre es Crona Gorgon. Y fue esto lo que sucedió.

**Flashback**

Fue una de esas noches que estaba cansado y molesto por trabajar tanto para que al final, un hombre cancelara nuestro contrato.

Iba caminando cerca de la playa. Iba tan distraído que, de la nada sentí cómo alguien chocaba contra mi pecho.

El impacto provocó que ambos cayéramos al piso. Ambos nos quejamos de dolor.

Levanté la mirada y la vi. Una chica llorando.

Me levanté del piso y sacudí la arena en mi ropa. Después le tendí a la chica mi mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Ella aceptó mi ayuda.

-L…lo siento mucho. No me fijé por dónde iba- Dijo, mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas.

Busqué en mi bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo ofrecí.

Realmente no me gustó verla llorar de esa manera.

-Lo sé. Es evidente que no sabías la dirección en la que corrías. Ningún idiota puede ver con los ojos cerrados. Usa el pañuelo, puede que te sirva la próxima vez que llores mientras corres. Así evitarás tropezarte con alguien más.- Respondí, después di media vuelta y continué mi camino.

-¡O…oye! ¿¡A quién llamaste idiota!- Gritó.

-Por supuesto que a ti, ¿a quién más?- Respondí sin siquiera voltear, continuando mi camino y dejándola atrás.

Decidí regresar a casa. Seguramente encontraré a mi representante furioso.

Cuando llegué a casa, así fue.

Mi representante me regañó y me dio una nueva agenda que cumplir para la siguiente semana.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para leer la agenda y saber con quiénes cerraría más contratos.

Toda la agenda estaba llena, a excepción del día siguiente.

-Por fin, un día libre.- Exclamé.

Ya era bastante noche, así que bajé a cenar, después me cepillé los dientes y fui a dormir.

Estaba exhausto, pero, por alguna razón no concilié el sueño rápidamente.

Comencé a pensar en aquella chica.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Quién era?

No tenía mucho tiempo que llegué a este lugar, y creía haber visto a la mayoría de las personas que vivían por los alrededores, pero a esa chica no la había visto, extrañamente.

Como sea, el sueño comenzó a vencerme, hasta que caí profundamente en el.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Si si lo se, quizá comenzará a aburrirles esta parte porque es la misma historia, pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de Kid, como mencioné.<br>Pero no se preocupen, aunque sea la misma historia que Crona contó a Maka, ésta, que es de Kid tiene sus obvias diferencias y no les aburrirá ^^  
>Espero que no les aburra D:<p>

Nos leemos alrato x)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok gente, lamento si estoy dejando partes largas pero realmente cada vez que intento acortarla, queda demasiado corta o con un suspenso muy feo xD  
>Además también lo hago para pasar por esta repetición un poco rápido x)<p>

Sin más, la conti.

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Canción perteneciente a Nikki Clan<strong>  
><strong>Historia escrita por mi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no te puedo olvidar<strong>

La alarma de mi celular me despertó de golpe, así que la apagué inmediatamente.

Bostecé y me estiré.

Por fin, después de una pesada semana, pude dormir apropiadamente.

Observé en el escritorio la agenda que mi representante me entregó la noche anterior, y recordé que el día de hoy lo tenía solo para mí, así que decidí ir a la playa un rato.

El sonido de las olas y las gaviotas volando sobre el me traían una gran paz a la mente.

Me puse el traje de baño bajo un short y una camisa azul desabrochada y después guardé en una mochila un par de toallas.

Desayuné y salí rumbo a la playa.

Caminé un rato por la orilla del mar buscando un lugar dónde dejar mis cosas mientras nadaba un rato.

Finalmente encontré un lugar cerca de unas rocas.

La gente no pasaba tan seguido por ahí, así que decidí establecerme ahí.

A lado de aquellas rocas observé las cosas de alguien más, pero no logré percibir al dueño.

Me desvestí quedando en traje de baño y entré al agua.

No muy lejos de donde estaba yo pude observar a la chica de la noche pasada flotar sobre una tabla de surf.

Al parecer, la chica estaba dormida o muy metida en sus pensamientos, ya que las olas la estaban arrastrando hacia mar adentro.

Al principio decidí dejarla en paz, pero se alejaba de tierra firme más y más, y ella no se daba cuenta, así que nadé hacia donde se encontraba.

-Vaya, tú de nuevo.- Dije para sacarla de sus pensamientos sin asustarla.

Y mi plan resultó, ya que ella solo volteó a verme.

-Ten cuidado o podrías perderte en eso.- Dije señalando su tabla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Preguntó algo molesta.

-Ayer chocaste conmigo por no poner atención hacia dónde ibas, hoy estas flotando en eso sin poner atención hacia dónde vas. Tierra firme ya está algo lejos de aquí.

Ella se sentó sobre su tabla y observó que tenía razón.

-No puede ser.- Susurró, y comenzó a nadar de regreso a tierra.

-G…gracias.- Dijo sonrojada.

Lo que sucedió después jamás podré olvidarlo, ya que, al verla con plena luz de sol, pude observarla claramente.

Sujeté su rostro con mis manos y la examiné con precisión.

Ella estaba sonrojada.

No podía creer lo asimétrico que era su cabello rosado.

Instantáneamente entré en mi colapso sobre la simetría y quise llevarla a una estética para arreglar su cabello.

Sujeté su mano y la obligué seguir mis pasos.

-Ven conmigo, ahora mismo lo arreglamos.- Dije

-¿C…cómo que lo arreglamos? Así me gusta.

-¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? Eso te hace lucir repugnante.

-¿¡Qué!

Fui un idiota al decirle repugnante, ya que ella, sin darse cuenta, me abofeteó el rostro.

-¿¡Por qué demonios me golpeaste!- Exclamé.

-Y…yo… e…es decir… tú… ¡Tú comenzaste! ¡Me dijiste repugnante!

-¡Por que tu cabello es asimétrico!

-¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Tú tienes 3 líneas blancas en la mitad de tu cabeza! Eso es doblemente asimétrico.

Al escucharla decir eso, entré en total colapso.

Caí al piso y comencé a golpearlo ya llorar, maldiciendo mi asimetría y asquerosa existencia.

La pelirosa intentaba desesperadamente animarme, ya que todos nos observaban.

-Ya deja de hacer eso. La gente nos mira muy raro.

-Es normal, lo comprendo. Observan nuestra asimetría, les damos asco, nos odian…

-¿"Nuestra asimetría"? ¡Ellos nos observan porque estás actuando de manera extraña! Nadie está mirando tu asimetría…

-¿De verdad?

-Cl…claro. Ellos… ya dejaron de hacerlo… creo que ni siquiera lo notaron.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- Pregunté un poco esperanzado.

-Ya te dije que si. Además, no creo que nos odien o que les demos asco.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Bu…bueno…Porque… tu asimétrico cabello y el mío… ha…hacen una simetría y lo aceptan.

Mire los ojos azul hielo de la chica. Aquella frase me hizo entrar en razón, así que inmediatamente me levanté y sacudí.

-No había pensado eso.- Dije con algo de vergüenza. Siempre he odiado mi peculiar complejo.

-En ese estado no creo que pienses.- Respondió ella sarcásticamente.

Yo afiné mi voz, recuperando totalmente la cordura.

-Lamento que me hayas visto en ese estado, pero temo decirte que tengo…

-¿Una enfermedad mental que te hace ser un compulsivo con la simetría? No te preocupes, pude darme cuenta.

Ese comentario me molestó, así que para no decir nada tomé un gran bocado de aire y lo solté en un largo suspiro.

-No exactamente, pero dedujiste la idea. Ahora, me presento, mi nombre es Death the Kid, pero también me conocen como Kid. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Crona Gorgon.

-Crona… vaya ese nombre jamás lo había escuchado.

-Yo jamás había escuchado uno como el tuyo, y creo que le va bien a tu personalidad.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- Pregunté con curiosidad de saber el por qué.

-Claro. Extraño e impredecible a la vez.

Al escuchar su respuesta, tosí un poco. Me molestó de nuevo.

-Oh, por cierto… esto es tuyo.- Dijo Crona mientras sacaba de su mochila el pañuelo que le di la noche anterior.- Toma, y gracias.

-Pero dije que puedes quedártelo.

-Descuida, no lloraré por lo menos de aquí a los siguientes 2 meses. Así que te lo regreso. En la mañana lo lavé.

Increíble. Incluso lo lavó.

Supuse que tenía la intención de regresármelo de cualquier manera, así que lo tomé y lo guardé.

-Por cierto… Terminando con la guerra de sarcasmos, ¿puedo saber a qué se debían esas lágrimas ayer?- Pregunté intrigado.

Realmente quedé pensando en eso durante la noche.

Su llanto se escuchaba muy melancólico, y además, me porté grosero con ella por estar molesto y fastidiado.

Lo menos que podía hacer para remediar mi grosería era darle unos consejos.

-Y dime, ¿eres de por aquí? Es decir, ayer y hoy han sido las únicas veces que te he visto.

-Qué distraída eres. Deberías conocer de vista a las personas que te rodean.

-Acabo de mudarme aquí hace casi un año…

-Con más razón deberías saberlo. Pero como sea, es verdad que estoy de vacaciones aquí, pero al parecer me quedaré aquí un tiempo. Tengo asuntos qué atender.

-¿Asuntos? ¿Qué clase de asuntos?

-¿Por qué llorabas ayer?- Insistí nuevamente.

Pude percibir que no quería responder a esa pregunta, ya que la evadió preguntándome de dónde era.

-Yo… me caí y me lastimé muy fuerte.

-Torpe.- Dije incrédulo.

-…Tú…

-Bien, Crona. Me despido por ahora. Nos vemos luego.

Dije finalmente y me retiré.

No iba a obligarla a hablar si no quería.

Me sequé con una toalla y la guardé en la mochila nuevamente.

Después me puse el short, tomé mi camisa y la guardé. Finalmente partí de regreso a casa.

Realmente quería verla de nuevo. Se veía que era una chica agradable.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Crona y yo nos conocimos.

Y ya que no tenía la necesidad de viajar nuevamente para hacer o cerrar más tratos, mi padre decidió que nos quedaríamos en este lugar.

Me enteré de que las clases en la escuela más cercana comenzarían, así que me inscribí de inmediato.

Al iniciar las clases, me di cuenta de que quedé en la misma escuela que Crona.

Era extraño. Al parecer mi deseo de querer verla nuevamente se cumplió inesperadamente.

Por esa razón, ella y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos.

Ella conoció mi vida, y yo la suya y la razón de porqué lloraba cuando la vi por primera vez.

Crona, hija de la mejor cirujana de la ciudad, Medusa.

A pesar de que Crona va muy bien en la escuela, su madre siempre le exige ser la mejor.

Por esa razón la mayoría del tiempo se la pasan discutiendo y ella termina llorando y saliendo de su casa hacia la playa.

Además de eso, su madre está obligando a Crona a convertirse en una cirujana, igual que ella.

Pero Crona no desea abrir cuerpos ni decirle a las familias que uno de sus familiares murió en plena operación o después de una.

Dice que es deprimente, y la apoyo.

A mí tampoco me gustaría tocar las entrañas de otras personas diariamente.

No tardé mucho para darme cuenta de que, me había enamorado de ella.

Nunca me había enamorado tan ciegamente de alguien a quién recién conocía.

Así que, quedamos una noche en escapar de nuestros respectivos hogares y vernos en la playa, como de costumbre hacíamos.

Pero esta vez sería diferente. Le diría lo que sentía por ella.

Llegué a nuestro punto de reunión, y Crona llegó al cabo de unos minutos.

-Lamento llegar unos minutos tardes pero…- Posé mi dedo sobre sus delicados labios, interrumpiéndola.

-Acompáñame. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Tomé su mano, y nos dirigimos hacia una cabaña que compré.

Del interior de ésta, saqué un par de toallas, las acomodé en la arena y me senté sobre una.

Después invité a Crona a hacer lo mismo.

Ella se sentó, y ambos quedamos viendo hacia el mar.

El sonido de las olas contra la arena era la música que nos relajaba. Así que quedamos en silencio un par de minutos.

No sabía qué decirle. Pero a mi mente vino una frase que dijo la segunda vez que nos encontramos.

-¿Sabes? He estado recordando algo que dijiste la segunda vez que nos vimos.- Dije finalmente.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?- Preguntó inocentemente ella.

Tomé uno de sus mechones rosados, y comencé a juguetear con él.

Extrañamente, después de superar lo asimétrico que era su cabello, eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, además de sus bellos ojos azules.

Ella se sonrojó.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Sólo observo tu asimétrico cabello.

-Vaya, ¿eso fue lo que recordaste?

-Algo así.

-Supongo que también recuerdas lo que sucedió después.

-Me golpeaste el rostro. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Ambos reímos un poco al recordar ese día.

Después de jugar con su cabello, comencé a recorrer su delicado rostro con mi mano, y finalmente la dejé sobre su mejilla derecha.

-Tu asimétrico cabello es lo que te hace ser tan hermosa.- Dije, viéndola a los ojos.

-Gr…gracias… supongo- Dijo sonrojada.

-"Tu asimétrico cabello y el mío hacen una simetría" Fue lo que dijiste, y es lo que recordé.

-Qué buena memoria tienes.

Después de esos comentarios, quedamos en silencio nuevamente y viéndonos a los ojos.

No podía dejar de admirarla. Era tan hermosa.

Realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

Minutos después, decidí romper el silencio. Así que comencé a acercarme poco a poco hacia su rostro, tomé el valor suficiente y fundí mis labios en los suyos.

Sus labios eran muy delicados, así que la besé cuidadosamente.

Aunque suene extraño, no quería arruinarlos. Eran perfectos, igual que ella.

Me separé de ella poco a poco, y nos vimos de nuevo a los ojos.

-No puedo creer cuánta razón tenías, Crona. Tú y yo, somos la simetría perfecta.

-Kid…

-Te amo, Crona.- Dije finalmente.

Ella se quedó sin habla.

Eso me hizo pensar que, lo que yo sentía por ella, ella lo sentía también.

Crona intentó hablar, pero en vez de eso se abalanzó sobre mí, me abrazó y besó nuevamente.

Al parecer no estaba equivocado.

Acepté su beso. Después rodeé su delicada cintura con mis brazos y ella rodeó mi cuello con los suyos.

Momentos después, no se porqué, pero comencé a levantar su playera.

No sabía qué reacción recibiría por parte suya.

Pensé en un golpe o un grito.

Pero, en vez de eso, ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa.

Estaba sorprendido. Pensé en todo menos en esa reacción.

Y después de un par de vueltas sobre las toallas, quedé encima de Crona.

Nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos. Ambos estábamos sonrojados.

-Te amo… Kid.- Respondió finalmente.

Yo sonreí y la besé de nuevo, y procedí a desabrochar el short que llevaba puesto, y al final, quedó en ropa interior.

Mientras la besaba, recorría su hermoso cuerpo con mis manos.

Al parecer, a ella le agradaba, ya que jamás negó ninguna de mis acciones.

Y esa noche no sólo su cuerpo me perteneció y viceversa, sino que también fue la primera noche en la que supe qué es el verdadero amor… pero lamentablemente también fue la última.

* * *

><p>Por fin llegamos a la parte donde hay mucho KidxCrona! w<br>Espero les esté gustando el POV Kid, ya casi lo terminamos x)

Y ahora si, nos leemos mañana.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again people. La continuación finalmente :D  
>Gracias a quienes han leído mi historia y por sus bellos reviews ^^<p>

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Canción perteneciente a Nikki Clan<strong>  
><strong>Historia escrita por mí.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no te puedo olvidar<strong>

El sol ya había salido, pero yo no quería levantarme.

De repente sentí los labios de Crona sobre los míos.

-Kid, amaneció. Despierta.

Lo único que hice fue tallarme los ojos y bostezar.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con la bella mirada de mi amada.

No quería levantarme. Quería estar a su lado.

Pero, al cabo de unos minutos más, mi celular sonó.

Al principio no quise responder, pero no dejaban de llamar, así que contesté finalmente.

Era mi representante. Estaba bastante molesto porque olvidé que tenía que ir a una reunión y firmar un contrato en la mañana, pero claro, no me encontraba en mi habitación cuando quiso ir a despertarme.

Así que quería saber exactamente dónde estaba, y, en todo caso, con quién.

Yo respondí que estaba en casa de un amigo al cual ayudaba con algunos temas que no entendía.

Claro, él no me creyó y dijo que mi padre tuvo que ir a esa reunión.

Realmente me asusté al escuchar eso.

Mi padre debía reposar o empeoraría nuevamente.

Qué idiota fui. No es que hubiera olvidado por completo esa reunión. Estaba presente en mi cabeza, pero no la creí importante.

Por eso decidí traer a Crona a este lugar para decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Después de unos minutos, colgué.

Pude ver que Crona se estaba vistiendo, así que hice lo mismo.

Después sacudí las toallas en las que estábamos acostados y las guardé en la cabaña.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó Crona con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Era mi representante. Quería saber dónde estoy y también quiere verme ahora mismo en la casa. Dijo que tiene algo importante que decirme.

La cara de Crona se tornó triste.

La entiendo. Después de una maravillosa noche, seguramente quería compartir la mañana a mi lado, tal y como yo también deseaba.

De repente el celular de Crona sonó.

Ella no respondió. Simplemente lo apagó.

Ella y yo nos miramos. Ambos lucíamos tristes.

-Bueno, al parecer debemos regresar a nuestros hogares.- Dije, abrazándola.

-Lo sé… pero no quiero.- Respondió, abrazándome y sumergiendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Te esperaré esta noche, en el lugar de siempre. No importa cuánto tardes, supongo que ambos tardaremos en llegar.- Dije riendo un poco.

Ella se quedó pensando por unos momentos.

Y antes de separar nuestros pasos, nos besamos una vez más.

-Hasta la noche.- Respondió, alejándose poco a poco.

Yo hice lo mismo.

Al llegar a mi hogar, mi padre se encontraba en el sofá, esperándome junto a mi representante.

-Padre…- Dije con nerviosismo.

-Sabías de esta reunión y aún así decidiste irte con aquella pelirosa, ¿cierto?

Mi padre siempre era directo cuando cometía un error.

Pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió, sino el hecho de que supiera de Crona y de que pasé la noche con ella.

-Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Has estado extraño desde que llegamos a esta ciudad. Y más cuando entraste a la escuela, así que supuse que era debido a una mujer. Así que, cuando comenzaste a salir todas las noches, envié a alguien a vigilarte para saber qué hacías exactamente. Y a pesar de que comenzabas a ver demasiado a aquella pelirosa, decidí no entrometerme, siempre y cuando tus calificaciones continuaran siendo las mejores al igual que tu trabajo. Pero esta vez no fue así. Faltaste a esa reunión y tuve que ir yo para no perder ese contrato, por muy pequeño que fuera. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con esa chica. Es una distracción para ti, y no quiero errores en esta empresa ni en tus estudios. Habrán escoltas cuidándote y los guardaespaldas no te dejarán solo ni un momento. Ahora retírate. Hoy tendrás una reunión en la noche.

-Te equivocas. Crona no es ninguna distracción. Ella es la única persona que le ha dado una razón a mi vida- Dije.

Mi padre me miró con desaprobación.

-Es una distracción y una mala influencia para ti. Es una chica que no tiene ningún futuro. El que su madre sea la mejor cirujana de esta ciudad, no significa que ella será igual. Además, por lo que investigué, perdió un año escolar, por lo cual podemos denominarla como una fracasada, ya que no va al corriente con su curso escolar. Si así fuera, ella estaría ya en la preparatoria, al igual que tú.- Dijo mi representante.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes sobre ella! ¡No sabes nada, así que no vuelvas a llamarla así!

Respondí enfurecido. No iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera mi padre, hablara mal de Crona.

-¡Ella es un fracaso para tu vida, ella no tiene lo que yo te he dado, así que no volverás a hablarle nunca o me encargaré de alejarla de esta ciudad! Ahora, largo de mi presencia.- Concluyó mi padre

Yo me quedé totalmente sin palabras. ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de alejar a Crona?

No quise caer en la tentación de retarlo, así que me dirigí a mi habitación y golpeé con fuerza la pared.

Fui un completo idiota al haber dejado pasar esa maldita reunión.

De haber asistido, esto no habría pasando.

Tomé mi celular e iba marcarle, pero en eso entró mi representante y me lo arrebató de las manos, pero inmediatamente me dio uno nuevo.

-Éste será su nuevo teléfono, por órdenes de su padre. Y aquí está la agenda de la siguiente semana con citas programadas. Le aconsejo que la lea.

Y sin más, se fue.

No podía creerlo. Fueron muy enserio las palabras de mi padre sobre no volver a hablar con Crona.

Pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

Pero, lamentablemente me tenían totalmente vigilado, por lo cual no pude ver a Crona, tal y como le dije.

El lunes llegó. Pero no estaba para nada entusiasmado.

Seguramente vería a Crona y me pediría una explicación, pero yo tendría que ignorarla, tal y como mi padre ordenó.

El día pasó, la clase terminó y recogí mis cosas para salir y no toparme con Crona.

Cuando salí del salón, pude ver cómo se dirigía hacia mí.

Cuando quiso saludarme, yo tomé su mano y le dejé una pequeña bolsa con algo dentro.

-Lamento lo de la otra noche, me haré responsable de cualquier cosa que suceda.- Susurré a su oído e inmediatamente me fui, dejándola ahí, confundida.

Mis guardaespaldas estaban esperándome. Y si le decían a mi padre que hablé con Crona… bueno, no quería imaginar lo que podría hacer.

En aquella bolsa le entregué algunas pastillas del día siguiente. Debido a que algo inesperado sucedió aquella noche, realmente no quería dejarla embarazada o algo así.

Pero si sucedía, me responsabilizaría de mi parte. No la dejaría sola, no en ese sentido.

Los meses pasaron, y se me hacían dolorosos.

Al principio, Crona encontraba la manera para mandarme cartas pidiendo una explicación, pero yo me deshacía de ellas.

No quería que mis guardaespaldas supieran de esas cartas.

Estaba amenazado y no quería que por mi culpa, mi padre inventara algo para alejar a Crona.

Así que continué ignorándola, hasta que dejó de insistir.

No sé qué era más doloroso, el que Crona me pidiera explicaciones o el que se haya dado por vencida.

Finalmente, el curso escolar llegó a su fin, y mis calificaciones fueron las mejores, tal y como mi padre esperaba.

Gracias a que terminé otro año escolar, pude concentrarme en el trabajo, teniendo cada vez más tiempo libre.

Los escoltas y guardaespaldas me dejaron en paz una vez mi padre vio que estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que debía.

Aprovechando que ya no estaba siendo vigilado en la escuela, pude conseguir el número celular de Crona gracias a una chica de su salón llamada Kim.

Había perdido la esperanza de conseguirlo, ya que, al parecer Crona no tenía amigos, más que Kim.

Así que, una noche que no tenía nada pendiente, decidí ir a la playa y reunirme con Crona para explicarle finalmente lo que sucedió.

Le mandé un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que la esperaba en el lugar donde nos conocimos.

Esperé y esperé en la playa, pero Crona jamás apareció.

Claro, no esperé a que llegara. Después de no hablarle durante 5 meses, era más que obvio que no quería verme.

Pero no me dí por vencido. Las siguientes dos noches le mandé más de 8 mensajes, suplicándole que viniera a la playa, y pidiéndole perdón.

Pero no apareció.

En vez de Crona, vi a Kim.

Me acerqué con ella. Era mi última esperanza para poder localizar a Crona.

-¡Kim!- Dije, saludándola mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Hola.- Respondió ella.- ¿Pudiste localizar a Crona?

-No responde a mis mensajes, es por eso que quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Sabes dónde vive Crona?

Kim se quedó pensando un momento, después sacó de su mochila una libreta y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir algo.

Al terminar, arrancó la hoja y me la entregó.

-Esa es su dirección, más te vale pedirle perdón por lo que le hayas hecho.

-¿Huh? ¿A… qué te refieres?- Pregunté un poco nervioso.

-La he visto muy distraída y triste. Y si intentas localizarla y no responde a tus mensajes, es obvio que algo malo le hiciste.

Ella tenía razón.

Pero aún así, abracé a Kim.

-Gracias.- Dije y regresé a mi hogar.

Si Crona no venía a mi, entonces sería yo quién iría hacia Crona.

Al día siguiente decidí no mandarle ningún mensaje a Crona. Estaba más que seguro que no lo respondería, así que espere el atardecer, tomé la hoja que Kim me había entregado y salí de mi hogar en dirección al suyo.

Después de correr algunos minutos, cerca de la playa pude verla.

Crona caminaba cabizbaja, con una mochila en su hombro.

Se dirigía a la playa.

Corrí hacia ella y la abracé.

Ella me miró. No se movió los primeros segundos, pero después sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho y acto después me empujó y continuó su camino, como si yo no existiera.

-Crona, espera por favor.

Al escucharme, se detuvo y volteó hacia mí.

-¿Esperarte? ¡Te esperé durante 5 malditos largos meses y me pides que espere nuevamente! ¿Qué clase de juego soy yo para ti?

Después de decirme eso, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y después corrió hacia la playa.

Yo me quedé ahí, paralizado.

Estaba lastimada. Era obvio, pero, no fue mi intención haberlo hecho.

Regresé en sí y seguí sus pasos.

Al llegar a la playa, ahí estaba ella, viendo la puesta de sol justo en el mismo lugar donde nos reuníamos cada noche, donde nos vimos por primera vez.

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. El recordar aquellos bellos momentos y el darme cuenta de que los arruiné me hacían sentir de lo peor.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Crona. Y, si debían terminar… al menos lo terminaría bien.

Me acerqué a Crona y la llamé, pero ella simplemente me ignoró.

Ahora entendía cómo se sintió ella cuando yo la ignoré todo este tiempo.

Caí sobre mis rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Aún amaba a Crona y no quería que siguiera lejos de mí.

-Crona… por favor… perdóname, por todo.- Dije.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé hacia ella y la abracé fuerte, pero cuidadosamente para no lastimarla, mientras continuaba susurrándole que me perdonara.

Ella, después de unos minutos, me abrazó de igual manera y comenzó a llorar, preguntándome por qué la dejé.

Yo la abracé más fuerte. No quería separarme nunca más de ella.

Crona es la primera y única mujer a la que he amado ciegamente, y la primera que ha sentido lo mismo por mí, y no por poseer un estatus importante o el dinero suficiente como para comprar un país.

Simplemente la primera que me ha amado por ser yo.

Iba a remediar las cosas de una vez por todas, así que le expliqué a Crona lo que realmente sucedió, a excepción de la amenaza que hizo mi padre en contra de ella si volvía a hablarle. No quería asustarla.

Después de explicarle todo, ella me miraba confundida.

Seguramente pensaba que era una mentira.

-Yo… no sé… ¡yo no sé cómo lidiar con esto!- Gritó.

-Por favor, Crona, perdóname. Fui un idiota al no saber manejar esta situación.

Me alejé un poco de Crona y levanté su rostro. Pude ver esa bella mirada azul de la que me enamoré. Y sin pensarlo demasiadas veces, besó sus labios.

Algunas lágrimas corrían por mi rostro aún.

Y ella respondió a mi beso.

El sentir esa reacción suya era agradable. Extrañé sus dulces labios sobre los míos.

Después Crona se separó y me abrazó fuertemente.

Yo rodeé mi brazo izquierdo en su cintura, y coloqué mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza, acariciando su peculiar cabello rosa.

-Por favor, perdóname.- Dije nuevamente.

-¡Te extrañé demasiado! Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme.- Suplicó.

-No lo haré, lo prometo. Esta vez tendré más cuidado.- Prometí tanto a ella como a mí mismo.

No me perdonaría el verla sufrir de esa manera nuevamente.

Pero, lamentablemente aquel reencuentro no duró demasiado.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Ahora ya saben qué sucedió realmente y por qué Kid fue un patán con Crona D:<br>Espero les haya gustado, y wa estoy emocionada, ya casi terminamos x)

Sin más, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola gente, lamento tardar en subir la continuación, pero he estado un poco ocupada últimamente.  
>En fin, la continuación ^^<p>

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Canción perteneciente a Nikki Clan<strong>  
><strong>Historia escrita por mí<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no te puedo olvidar<strong>

Continuamos viéndonos por las noches de esa semana frente al mar, como siempre, hasta que la última noche llegó.

Yo esperaba a Crona, desesperado y con una gran tristeza dentro de mí. No sabía cómo decirle el que tendría que viajar a otro país a la mañana siguiente.

Maldecía a mi padre. De la noche a la mañana me confesó que había hecho más tratos y reuniones en Inglaterra, y por supuesto, debía cerrarlos yo personalmente.

Después de pensar un rato, escuché a Crona acercarse.

Besó mi mejilla en modo de saludo, pero yo solo la miré.

-¿Qué sucede, Kid? Preguntó, pero no respondí. Simplemente el saberlo la lastimaría.

-¿Kid?- Preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez más preocupada.

No quería dejarla, no cuando estábamos juntos nuevamente. Así que la abracé fuertemente y derramando algunas lágrimas.

-¿Kid?-

Me separé de ella y posé mis manos sobre sus hombros. Debía decírselo.

-Crona… debo partir mañana a primera hora hacia Inglaterra.

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre ha hecho algunos tratos con otros países sin decírmelo, hasta apenas hoy. Me dijo que debemos ir a Inglaterra para cerrar esos tratos y comenzar a trabajar en nuevos proyectos… Crona… debo irme.

-No… Kid…- Los ojos de mi amada se humedecieron.

-No se cuánto tiempo estaré allá, pero, prometo regresar por ti, Crona. Prometí no dejarte, pero temo que no podré cumplir esa promesa, sin embargo, regresaré por ti. Tenlo por seguro.

La abracé de nuevo. Ella lloraba descontroladamente.

Me prometí no dejarla, y no iba a dejarla por algunos contratos que beneficiarían la empresa de mi padre, no a mí o a mi felicidad.

-Crona, yo prometo regresar por ti, porque te amo y jamás podré amar a alguien más como a ti. Pero… ¿tú podrás esperar hasta que regrese?

-Yo… yo…

No podía responder. Después de dejarla durante 5 meses, no sabía si soportaría estar separados por un tiempo indefinido.

Yo rogaba por dentro que soportara, después de todo, yo también pasé el mismo dolor que ella al no poder decirle ni un simple hola.

Pero, finalmente respondió.

-Yo estaré esperando aquí. Esperaré a que regreses, porque te amo. Lo prometo.- Dijo mientras levantaba su dedo meñique.

Yo la miré con asombró. Por un momento creí que diría cualquier cosa, menos el que decidiera esperar nuevamente.

Así que junté mi meñique con el suyo, realizando la promesa.

-Entonces, cuando regrese, vendré aquí por ti. Es una promesa.

Finalmente, para terminar aquella promesa, nos besamos quizá por última vez.

La noche nos alcanzó, y, antes de partir a mi hogar para preparar mis cosas, saqué de mi bolsillo el pañuelo que le ofrecí cuando nos conocimos, y lo coloqué en sus manos.

-Regresaré por ti y por el pañuelo también.

Sonará estúpido, pero ese pañuelo tenía el mismo significado que mi amada Crona.

Era algo especial.

Finalmente partí, dejándola frente al mar.

Llegué a mi hogar y comencé a preparar las maletas, el pasaporte, algunos archivos y demás.

Al terminar tomé un bañó y después fui directo a la cama.

Intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero no pude dormir esa noche.

Solamente pensaba en Crona, y en que, si estos asuntos no se arreglaban pronto o a mi padre se le ocurría hacer más en algunos países vecinos… posiblemente no cumpliría la promesa que había hecho.

Y después pensé en que ella quedaría destrozada por completo, al igual que yo, para que finalmente terminara odiándome por hacer promesas que no cumpliría.

O quizá, se cansaría de esperarme y continuaría su vida. Iría a la mejor escuela de la ciudad, conocería más personas, otros chicos y, posiblemente se enamoraría de alguno de ellos, olvidándome por completo, olvidando la promesa… olvidando todo.

Nuevamente lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

No importaba el cómo, pero, cumpliré esa promesa y estaré con mi amada Crona.

El tiempo pasó. Los primeros meses llamaba a Crona y platicábamos largas horas.

Pero el trabajo se volvió más y más pesado.

Tuve que viajar a otros países. Ya no tenía tiempo para platicar con Crona, así que, a escondidas le mandaba mensajes de texto diarios o cada dos días.

Pero al cabo de 7 meses, la empresa había crecido un 45% y mi padre comenzó a ayudarme, una vez se sentía mejor.

Eran entrevistas, contratos y viajes diarios, ya fuera a otras ciudades o a otros países.

No tenía ni un momento para respirar, y comencé a dejar de mandarle mensajes a Crona, hasta que finalmente el trabajó ocupó ese pequeño espacio que tenía para Crona, y dejé de enviarle mensajes.

Ella continuó mandándomelos, pero no podía responderlos por más que quería, hasta que finalmente… bueno, supongo que se dio por vencida y dejó de mandarlos.

Y desde entonces, no volví a saber de mi amada.

Pero no hay día que no piense en ella, y a pesar de todo, iré a buscarla muy pronto, en el mismo lugar en el que nos vimos por primera vez, tal y como prometí.

**Fin del flash back.**

Mi secreto ya no era un secreto, puesto que todos mis amigos me miraban… realmente no sé si con lástima o compadeciéndose de mí.

Patty abrazaba a Liz, quién lloraba a cataratas.

Tsubaki disimulaba un poco más. Ella, con pañuelo en mano secaba sus lágrimas.

Black*Star y Soul tenían la intención de llorar y posiblemente abrazarme, pero su orgullo se los impedía.

Yo solté un suspiro, y unas cuántas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, pero las sequé de inmediato.

Miré a mí alrededor. La noche nos había alcanzado.

-Supongo que es momento de partir, chicos.- Dije levantándome de mi asiento y recogiendo mis cosas.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a casa de Soul.

Yo me detuve unos instantes y miré nuevamente hacia el mar.

Hace tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba con mis labios el nombre de mi amada Crona.

_No importa que ya haya pasado mucho tiempo… regresaré por ti, Crona._

_**Esa noche en la playa prometimos nunca terminar.**_

_**Ha pasado tanto tiempo pero sé que en ti puedo confiar.**_

_**Y al despedirnos juramos esperar.**_

_**Sólo quiero verte, besarte una vez más.**_

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente. Pero lo disfruté. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía ni un día para mí.

Después de contarle a todos sobre Crona y lo que sucedió entre nosotros, nadie preguntó sobre eso.

Simplemente actuaban como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Supongo que no saben qué decir, y no los culpo.

Yo tampoco he mencionado nada.

Empacamos nuestras cosas y subimos al autobús, de regreso a la ciudad.

A medio camino, Soul se acercó a mí.

-¿Regresarás?

-¿Huh? ¿Qué no lo estamos haciendo ahora?

-No me refiero a eso, ¿regresarás con Crona?

Lo miré a los ojos, impresionado. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta repentina?

-He querido hacerlo desde el primer año que pasé lejos de ella… pero aquí estoy. Además, se lo prometí.

Soul no mencionó una palabra durante algunos minutos, y tampoco los demás.

El silencio me mataba. Quería saber el porqué Soul preguntó eso de la nada, pero quizá fue curiosidad, así que preferí quedarme callado.

-¡AAHHHH! ¡¿Y por qué demonios estás aún aquí, Kid? ¡Ella probablemente está esperándote aún y tú no has hecho ni el intento por regresar!- Gritó Liz desde el fondo del autobús.

Todos quedamos impactados ante sus palabras… en especial yo.

-Ella tiene razón, si tanto la amas como dijiste, seguramente no te hubiéramos conocido.

-¡Black*Star! Kid, él no quiso decir eso… él se refería a que…

-Black*Star tiene razón… ¿qué te ha detenido todo este tiempo, Kid?

La pregunta de Soul era la pregunta que posiblemente estuve evadiendo todo este tiempo.

Y por supuesto, Black*Star tenía razón.

Los miré a todos, pensando qué decir… pero solo lo inevitablemente podía ser dicho.

-Miedo.- Suspiré.

-¿A qué?... o debería preguntar ¿a quién?

Y nuevamente Soul anotaba un punto a su favor.

El primer año fue como vivir en el mismísimo infierno para mí debido a tantos viajes, contratos, entrevistas y presiones.

Pero después llegamos a esta ciudad y comenzamos a vivir aquí, con menos presiones ya que, después de todo el objetivo de mi padre se cumplió. Aumentó el crecimiento económico de la empresa y, por eso he tenido menos trabajo.

Pude haber regresado por Crona antes de comenzar la universidad.

Sin embargo, lo único que me ha detenido… es el temor a mi padre.

A que se entere que volví con Crona cuando él me lo prohibió, el que supiera que le prometí regresar por ella y el que supiera que regresaré por ella.

Salí de inmediato de mis pensamientos al sentir las manos de Soul sobre mis hombros.

Él y todos me miraban a los ojos.

-Esta es tu vida, Kid, no la de tu padre. Debes decidir por ti como cuando decidiste explicarle a Crona lo que sucedió. Muchas veces, cuando tienes un estatus importante el cual mantener con fama y dinero, nada más que eso te importa. Pero hay chicos como tú que decidieron romper ese estereotipo y dar un paso más allá. El pelear por una persona.

-Soul tiene razón. Como dijiste, Crona es la primera y única chica que te ha amado por quién eres, y no por lo que tienes. Es algo demasiado importante por lo cual debes luchar.

-Tsubaki no se equivoca cuando de pelear por tus sueños se trata, te lo digo por experiencia, Kid. Además, tu viejo no te dará la felicidad que ella te dio en algún momento, así que debes golpear a tu padre en la cara, mandarlo al hospital y aprovecha esa oportunidad para buscar a tu amada pelirosa.

-¡Black*Star!- Gritamos todos, regañándolo por semejante ocurrencia.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, Kid, el punto es que, no golpearlo físicamente, pero puedes golpear a tu padre en el orgullo, ya que jamás ha pensado en ti o tu futuro. Siempre se ha preocupado por el suyo, pero no me refiero a que no te quiera. Simplemente debes hablar con él y decirle lo que piensas, cuáles son tus verdaderos sueños y ambiciones.

-Si, si, mi hermana tiene razón. Todos tienen razón. Crona te espera, así que no la dejes esperando más tiempo.

No podía creerlo.

Después de que nadie había mencionado nada sobre el tema, ahora todos me apoyaban y me hacían enfrentar mi más grande temor.

De la nada mi rostro se humedeció. Qué idiota he sido por tener amigos a mi lado y no darme cuenta hasta ahora.

-Gracias chicos.- Dije, y todos me aplastaron en un intento de abrazo grupal.

Ese mismo día decidí hablar con mi padre. Era momento de enfrentarlo.

_**Yo no te puedo olvidar, yo no te puedo olvidar, amor.**_

_**Dime que sientes igual, dime que sientes igual que yo.**_

_**Aunque estés lejos de mí yo sé, que volveremos a estar juntos.**_

_**Otro día más que solo pienso en ti. Yo no te puedo olvidar.**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado ^^<br>Nos leemos hasta el siguiente capi.


	10. Chapter 10

Jejeje again yo, chicos subiendo otra parte del fic, y adivinen qué... Ya solo dos capítulos y esta historia termina! w Estoy emocionada, realmente no creí llegar hasta casi el final.  
>Quiero agradecerles por sus bellos reviews y a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias ^^<br>Bueno, sin más la continuación.

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Canción perteneciente a Nikki Clan<strong>  
><strong>Historia escrita por mí<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no te puedo olvidar<strong>

Llegué a casa cansado. A pesar de ser dos horas, el viaje se me hizo pesado.

Fui a mi habitación y acomodé mis cosas.

Después bajé para comer algo, y en la mesa encontré una nota de mi padre.

"_Kid, esta noche llegaré temprano, algo magnífico sucedió y quisiera hablar contigo."_

Eso era lo que estaba escrito.

Se me hizo irónico, yo también tenía algo qué platicar con él.

La noche finalmente cayó.

Había terminado las tareas y sólo esperaba a mi padre, nervioso.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y mi padre entró con sus escoltas.

-Kid, he llegado. Espero hayas leído mi nota.

-Padre. Si, la leí.

-Bien, pasemos a la sala, tengo que decirte algo mientras tomamos un poco de vino.

Uno de los mayordomos se dirigió a la habitación donde mi padre tiene sus bebidas, y regresó con una botella de vino y dos copas.

Mi padre tomó la botella, la abrió y sirvió el líquido en las copas, dándome una.

-Escucha, Kid, se que te he estado presionando mucho desde que partimos de la costa de Death hace casi dos años. Y realmente lo siento, no pensé en ti. Pero la buena noticia es de que, debido al magnífico trabajo que has hecho desde que enfermé y desde que llegamos aquí una pequeña empresa nueva que desarrolla medicinas se interesó en nosotros y quiere aliarse. Mañana mismo haré una cita con el representante de esa empresa. Y si quedamos en un acuerdo, nosotros aumentaremos a un 80% ¿No es increíble?

-Lo es, padre. Pero…

-Lo único malo es de que debo viajar a otro país para encontrarme con el representante. Así que tendrás que quedarte solo un tiempo, probablemente hasta que termines el año escolar. Para vacaciones estaré de regreso. Prometo no dejarte mucho trabajo para que puedas salir con tus amigos. ¿Qué te parece? Brindemos por este éxito.

Mi padre levantó su copa en alto esperando a que hiciera lo mismo, pero no fue así.

Yo mantuve la mirada baja. Eso era una buena noticia para él, más no para mí.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Kid? ¿Acaso no te alegra escuchar esto?

Era momento de decirle a mi padre lo que me alegraba y lo que no.

Dejé la copa en la mesa de centro, tragué saliva y encontré el valor para hablar.

-Realmente no me interesa eso. Me alegro por ti, pero no por mí.

-¿A qué te refieres, hijo? Puede que esta nueva empresa sea pequeña, pero si ayudamos en su administración y distribución de medicamentos, estoy seguro de que…

-¡¿Esto es todo lo que realmente te interesa?

-Kid…

-Yo no me refiero a las empresas o al crecimiento, yo me refiero a mi persona. A mí jamás me ha interesado esto de las empresas o la administración. Solamente lo he seguido porque así me has obligado, no porque me guste o interese. ¿Acaso sabes de verdad qué es lo que me gusta?

Mi padre quedó sin palabras.

Tomó su copa y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Kid? ¿Acaso no te gusta nuestro estilo de vida?

-Lo odio. Odio todo.

Mi padre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la chimenea.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente, Kid?

Era ahora o nunca.

-Quisiera que me escuches de verdad. No que escuches lo que quieres.

Mi padre volteó a verme.

Yo sostuve una mirada seria. Era momento de que supiera quién soy en realidad.

Después de unos minutos mi padre regresó al sofá y me miró.

-De acuerdo. Te escucho.

-Siempre he odiado esto. Me encargué de esto durante años porque enfermaste y quise ayudarte a ti. Ni siquiera luché por mí. Pero, cuando comenzaste a recuperarte, me encargaste más y más la empresa, hasta que, prácticamente me la dejaste. Y yo no quise decepcionarte, así que siempre he dado todo de mí porque estuvieras orgulloso. Pero después, simplemente me olvidaste. Me has tratado como uno de tus trabajadores más fieles… no como tu hijo, que es lo que realmente soy. He dejado mi sueño atrás, el sueño de quién quiero ser realmente en este mundo, el sueño que ni siquiera conocí. Y también dejé el sueño con el que viví las mejores fantasías de este mundo… pero ese sueño fue real, no sólo una fantasía. Ese sueño posiblemente pudo haber hecho mi vida diferente, me hubiera hecho feliz. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo, vivirlo… tenerlo.

-¿Y cuál fue ese sueño del que hablas con tanta emoción e ilusión?

Tomé un gran bocado de aire antes de responder, y después lo solté en n gran suspiro.

-Ese sueño… ese sueño es Crona, la única mujer a la que he amado y la única mujer que me ha amado por quién soy simplemente, no por lo que poseo.

Mi padre se levantó de su asiento y dio un par de vueltas en la sala.

Yo comencé a sudar. Seguramente sabía de quién hablaba.

Finalmente se detuvo y me miró nuevamente.

-Esa chica casi nos hunde. Fue una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando la dejaste todo regresó a la normalidad, incluso tú. Así que no vuelvas a decir estupideces como esa.

-¡Crona no es ninguna estupidez o pérdida de tiempo! Ella es quién le dio sentido a mi vida cuando la conocí. Con ella pude ser simplemente Kid, y no el hijo del multimillonario jefe de la empresa Shinigami.

-Por favor, Kid, escúchate. Solamente estás diciendo…

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes de este tema!- Grité levantándome de mi asiento a la vez. -¿Acaso ya olvidaste por qué nos abandonó mi madre?

-A ella no la menciones jamás.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Porque te dejó por amar mas a tu orgullo que a ella?

-Kid, si continuas con esto…

-¿Qué harás? ¿Me quitarás el puesto que tengo en la empresa? Adelante, mientra más rápido lo hagas mejor para mí.

-¿Qué quieres realmente, Kid? No te entiendo. Desde que conociste a aquella pelirosa, cambiaste completamente. Ya no eres el mismo.

-Así es, ya no soy el mismo niño al que siempre manipulaste para poder cumplir tu sueño de hacer crecer esta maldita empresa.

Mi padre me miró impresionado.

Yo lo miraba con furia.

-Crona me hizo ver quién y cómo soy realmente. A ella no le importó si era o no famoso. Solamente le importó que fuera yo. Es por eso que dices que cambié. Padre, siempre actué a tu voluntad, haciendo lo que querías, no lo que yo quería. Y por esa razón nadie quería ser mi amigo. Siempre me alejé de los demás niños y chicos, ya que decías que eran una distracción o personas fracasadas sin una oportunidad de dejar huella en este mundo. Y gracias a Crona, ahora tengo amigos, amigos de verdad que también me quieren por quién soy. Dime padre, ¿quiénes son realmente tus amigos ahora? O ¿quiénes fueron tus amigos cuando eras un niño? ¿Tuviste amigos con los que compartiste algún secreto que no fuera la combinación de tu caja fuerte? ¿Amigos con los que podías contar cuando estabas triste o enojado, con los que podías compartir tus alegrías y desgracias? ¿O alguna chica con la que sincronizaste tu alma y corazón, una chica con la cual sentiste que, sin ella, tu mundo era gris, una desgracia, una playa sin mar… que sin ella sientes que tu vida no tiene sentido? ¿Conociste o conoces personas así de importantes?

Mi padre no sabía qué decir.

Lo dejé totalmente callado. Miraba a todas partes buscando una respuesta, pero lo único que encontraba era mi mirada llena de resentimientos y tristeza.

Una mirada buscando una respuesta.

-Padre… Yo amo a Crona desde que la conocí. Cuando me obligaste a separarme de ella, lo hice, pero por que me amenazaste. Ella es tan importante para mí que accedí a tus caprichos con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo de ti. Ella no tendrá una vida de oro como la nuestra, pero, simplemente ella está hecha de oro. Ella es el tesoro que encontré en medio del océano entero. Y sin ella yo no sé cómo vivir. Antes de partir de las costas de Death, le prometí que regresaría por ella. ¡Y ella está allá, posiblemente esperándome después de casi 2 años! Y yo debo cumplir con mi promesa, aunque ella no esté esperándome. Así que, terminando el año escolar regresaré a las costas de Death por ella.

Dí media vuelta y quise dirigirme a mi habitación, cuando mi padre me detuvo.

-No te he dado permiso para ir allá.

-Qué curioso, yo jamás te lo pedí. Es momento de hacer lo que me hará feliz, padre, estés de acuerdo o no.

Y sin más, me encerré en mi habitación, pensando en Crona y en que en un mes más regresaría en donde por primera vez te vi, Crona, donde me enamoré de ti y donde tu cuerpo me perteneció, y el mío a ti.

* * *

><p>AAwwwwww Kid tiene corazón!<br>Bueno, espero les guste, aquí terminamos con el fin de la historia de Kid, los últimos dos capítulos serán P.O.V. Crona :3  
>Y aún pienso en el final ya que no me gustó como lo dejé... Así que ayúdenme a decidir... ¿cómo les gustaría que termine? Diganme qué opinan ¿okis?<br>Ahora si me voy, mañana por la tarde traeré el penúltimo capítulo mis queridos lectores ^^  
>Hasta entonces~<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Lamento la tardanza con el penúltimo capítulo, pero he estado un poco atareada x_X  
>Sin más el penúltimo capi! :D<p>

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Canción perteneciente a Nikki Clan<strong>  
><strong>Historia escrita por mí<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no te puedo olvidar<strong>

**P.O.V. Crona**

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente.

En dos semanas más terminaré el año escolar, y gracias a Maka mis calificaciones subieron a 9.

Gracias a que he estado hablando con mi madre, ahora puedo tener 9 de calificación sin que me regañe.

Ya no es tan exigente, pero eso solo porque estoy terminando segundo año de preparatoria.

Cuando comience el último, las presiones también comenzarán, ya que quiere inscribirme a la universidad de Shibusen, una de las mejores que hay aquí.

Y eso sin mencionar que el jefe de mi madre creó una empresa, en la cual ella, además de operar a moribundos ahora es parte de esa empresa y así podrá continuar investigando y creando medicinas con otros doctores.

Gracias a ello y a mi beca, tendremos el dinero suficiente para que pueda mantenerme en la universidad.

A pesar de que Maka está feliz porque mi estatus económico crecerá un poco más… bueno, continúa regañándome, y no la culpo.

He hablado con mi madre sobre lo exigente que fue y todo, pero no le he dicho que el ser cirujana no es mi sueño.

Maka insiste que debo decírselo antes de cometer el peor error de mi vida: entrar a Shibusen para cirujana.

Pero no tiene sentido hacerlo, no para mí.

Mi madre ha dado todo por mi futuro, supongo que lo justo es aceptar entrar ahí.

Como sea, me convertiré en cirujana y seré posiblemente la mano derecha de mi madre.

Además, mi madre está más tranquila ahora. Pues sucede que, después de que platiqué a Maka sobre Kid, me sentí bien, y pensé que era justo que mi madre lo supiera también.

Y así fue, aunque claro, le dio un infarto cuando supo que ya no soy virgen y casi quedo embarazada.

Me costó 1 mes sin salir de casa.

Lo bueno es que me entendió. Me siento bien por ello.

Aunque… admito que después de que platiqué con Maka, no he dejado de pensar en Kid, y cada noche me quedo un rato frente al mar, esperando algo, esperándolo a él.

Aquellas últimas palabras que intercambiamos suenan en mi cabeza siempre.

Sé que Kid no regresará, pero no puedo evitar sentarme en la playa y mirar en dirección contraria a la mía, esperando verlo.

Pero… lo extraño demasiado, quiero volver a verlo, volver a tocarlo, volver a besarlo.

_**Y quiero que regreses junto a mí. No te puedo olvidar.**_

Finalmente el año escolar terminó y mis calificaciones fueron tal y como esperaba.

Maka me felicita por el esfuerzo que hice al final.

Yo le agradezco por las clases y trabajos extra que los profesores me dejaron gracias a ella.

Por fin un poco de paz mental, mi cerebro casi explota por los exámenes finales.

Tras un último día de escuela, Maka y yo decidimos ir a la ciudad a caminar un poco por el centro comercial.

Ahí está la mejor heladería de este lugar.

-Oye, Crona.

-¿Qué sucede, Maka?

-¿Harás algo estas vacaciones?

-Creo que sentarme frente al televisor en las mañanas o ir a la playa por las tardes.

-¿Ir a la playa por las tardes?

-Ahmm… Sí. El sonido de las olas me relaja mucho.

Maka no creyó eso. Por supuesto, no le dije que volví a esperar frente al mar.

Seguramente me regañará.

-Así que… sigues esperándolo.

No respondí. Mi única reacción fue bajar un poco la mirada, así que eso significó un si para ella.

-Sé que lo extrañas, pero deberías concentrarte en el ahora, Crona. No puedes vivir en el pasado por siempre. Tú ya cumpliste tu promesa y él no cumplió la suya. Esperaste demasiado, es momento de terminar.

-Lo sé… pero por más que intento convencerme de ello… simplemente no puedo. Es muy difícil para mí.

-En vez de pensar en eso, deberías pensar en cómo le dirás a tu madre que no quieres estudiar nada relacionado a la medicina.

-Maka…

-¿Qué? ¿Dejarás que tu madre decida por ti? Es que no puedo creerlo, Crona. Pero, bien, si no se lo dices tú lo haré yo.

-¡Es… espera! ¿Y… por qué tú?

-Ya te lo dije, si tú no lo haces entonces yo sí.

-Maka… en verdad te agradezco el que te preocupes por mí… pero esto ya no es problema tuyo. Además, ya comencé a estudiar cosas básicas de medicina y todo eso, y…- Vacilé por unos segundos.

-¿Y?

-…Y…. bueno, no quiero que el esfuerzo que hace mi madre por que sea excelente en la escuela sea en vano. Y tampoco quiero decepcionarla.

-Pero, Crona, el ser cirujana fue el sueño de tu madre, no tiene por qué afectar el tuyo.

-Pero… realmente no sé a que más podría dedicarme. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de saberlo.

Maka me miró un poco asombrada. Después pensó unos minutos.

-¿Harás algo estas vacaciones a parte de lo que ya me habías dicho?

-Bueno… en realidad no lo sé. Mi madre está más ausente por eso de la empresa de fármacos, así que no creo que vayamos a ningún lugar esta vez.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces quisiera pedirle permiso a tu madre para que puedas quedarte en mi casa por lo menos una semana.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Te ayudaré a saber cuál fue aquel sueño que no tuviste oportunidad de soñar.

-Pero… Maka…

-Mira, déjame ayudarte con eso, si no funciona… prometo dejarte en paz, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero que seas feliz por ti misma y no por nadie o para nadie más. Y también te ayudaré a que superes aquella promesa, por favor.

Maka hizo instantáneamente esa mirada de borrego a medio morir que siempre detesté, así que no pude negarme ante su petición.

Ella saltaba de alegría, pero yo no realmente.

Bueno, supongo que esto me hará bien.

Maka es una chica extraña, pero muy buena. Jamás creí que hiciera algo así por mí. Y supongo que eso de superar la promesa es algo que necesito hacer de una vez por todas, ya que, el ver que Kid jamás llega… me destroza el alma.

Pero nada en este mundo hará que lo olvide.

_**Yo no te puedo olvidar, yo no te puedo olvidar, amor.**_

_**Dime que sientes igual, dime que sientes igual que yo.**_

_**Aunque estés lejos de mí yo sé, que volveremos a estar juntos.**_

_**Otro día más que solo pienso en ti. Yo no te puedo olvidar.**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? waaa aún no se cómo terminarlo, si publicó el final tan chafa que escribí seguramente me odiarán y dejarán de leer mis historias *^* Jeje ok no tanto pero no quisiera decepcionarlos con un final fatal x.x<br>Bueno, epero se me ocurra algo bueno ^^  
>Hasta entonces~<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores. Como prometí, el final de este fan fic.  
>Espero les guste ^^<p>

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Canción perteneciente a Nikki Clan<strong>  
><strong>Historia escrita por mi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no te puedo olvidar<strong>

La tarde cayó y Maka decidió ir a la playa un rato conmigo.

Cuando le dije que sabía surfear un poco, quiso que le enseñara por lo menos a flotar en una tabla.

Así que fuimos a mi casa para cambiarnos y dejar nuestras cosas.

Al llegar, mi madre estaba esperándome.

Me sorprendió verla en casa, pues me había dicho que llegaría hasta la siguiente noche.

-Vaya, llegaste con visitas.

-Buen día señora.

-Je je, sólo dime Medusa, ¿de acuerdo, Maka?

-E… esta bien.

-Y díganme, ¿irán a algún lado?

-Pensamos ir a la playa un rato. Maka quiere que le enseñe a flotar en la tabla.

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto, mamá, ¿no se supone llegarías mañana en la noche?

-Es lo que iba a decirte, y sucede que la empresa va creciendo un poco ya que otras pequeñas empresas e incluso el hospital de aquí se han aliado. Así que tendré que estar trabajando por lo menos estas dos semanas sin parar.

-O sea que no estarás aquí, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, Crona, sé que dije que estas vacaciones pasaríamos un poco de tiempo juntas, pero los planes cambiaron y no puedo hacer nada. Ya solicité una semana pero mi jefe es exigente y dijo que no.

-Ya veo.

Me sentía un poco triste. Realmente quería pasar un poco de tiempo con mi madre.

Y de la nada, Maka entró a nuestra conversación.

-Disculpe, señora Medusa, ¿puedo sugerir algo?

-Dime, Maka.

-¿Qué le parece si Crona se queda por lo menos una semana en mi casa? Así no tendrá qué preocuparse por ella y Crona no se sentirá sola.

Mi madre se quedó pensando unos minutos. A ella no la convencen fácilmente, pero esta vez aceptó.

Como dijo Maka, así mi madre no se preocuparía por mí y yo no me sentiría sola.

Maka saltaba de alegría, su plan salió bien.

-Pero qué te parece si hoy te quedas aquí, Maka. Ya es algo tarde como para que Crona prepare su equipaje, y así mañana se levantan temprano y se van.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí. Solo avisa en tu casa.

-Descuide, mi padre trabaja y casi no está en casa, así que solo le mandaré un mensaje.

-Muy bien.

-¿Y te irás hoy, mamá?

-Si, en un rato me iré. Solo vine por unas cosas. ¿Qué te parece si les preparo la cena?

-Eso me gustaría.

-Bien, y si quieren, pueden ayudarme.

-¿En verdad?

-Seguro, Maka. ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Claro.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a la cocina.

Y esa tarde, en vez de salir a la playa nos quedamos en casa cocinando la cena.

No fueron más que unos hot cakes y malteadas.

Después, al anochecer mi madre se fue, dejándonos a Maka y a mí solas, así que decidimos ver unas películas antes de ir a dormir.

Pero una película fue suficiente para que Maka quedara totalmente dormida.

Apagué el televisor y vi el reloj. Eran las 8:30 pm.

Nuevamente mi impulso por ir a la playa apareció y no pude negarlo, así que subí a mi habitación por mis cosas y dejé en la mesa frente a Maka una nota, para por si despertaba y no me encontrara, no se asustara.

Y salí en silencio de la casa, dirigiendo mis pasos a la playa.

Una vez ahí, me senté nuevamente frente al mar, con el pañuelo en mano.

La brisa húmeda rozaba mi rostro. Se sentía tan refrescante, y las olas golpeaban mis pies.

Era la sensación que traía paz a mi mente.

Así que me recosté en la arena.

Pasó un rato y miré el reloj en mi celular. Eran las 9:10.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Me senté nuevamente y vi la playa en sí desierta.

Miré en dirección opuesta a mí, pero no vi a nadie, como las noches anteriores.

Dejé salir un melancólico suspiro.

Realmente quería esperar un poco más, pero mi teléfono sonó.

Era Maka.

Contesté y ella estaba molesta. Era obvio.

Después de 10 minutos de regaño, dijo que me daba otros 20 minutos para regresar a casa o sino, ella iría por mí aunque tuviera que arrastrarme por toda la playa.

No podía negarme, así que acepté.

Colgué mi teléfono y lo guardé nuevamente en mi mochila.

Miré una vez más en dirección opuesta, pero seguía vacío.

Unas lágrimas quisieron recorrer mi rostro, pero lo evité.

Me había prometido no llorar por él nunca más.

Tomé el pañuelo y lo guardé también. Después me levanté y sacudí la parte trasera de mi short, dí media vuelta y comencé a caminar de regreso a casa.

Y de repente escuché unos gritos no muy lejos, pero no presté atención.

Pero después pude escuchar lo que decían aquello gritos.

Era mi nombre.

Volteé inmediatamente, y a lo lejos pude ver a alguien corriendo por la orilla del mar en mi dirección.

No podía ser Maka, de eso estaba segura.

Pero después pude ver a ese alguien claramente.

Mi cuerpo se congeló al instante.

Era Kid.

Al parecer, también me había visto ya que sus pasos se aceleraron cuando estaba cerca de mí.

-¡Crona!- Escuché claramente.

¿Era realmente él? ¿O ya estaba lo suficientemente loca como para imaginar personas?

Al darme cuenta, Kid se encontraba frente a mí.

-Crona…- Intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Yo no sabía qué decir. Realmente Kid estaba frente a mí.

Sólo lo miraba a los ojos, confundida y esperanzada.

Finalmente, pude articular algo.

-Kid…- Susurré.

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sonrió.

-No puedo creer lo hermosa que te has vuelto en estos últimos dos años, Crona.

-¡Kid!- Dije y me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando.

Ambos caímos sobre la arena.

Él también me abrazó fuertemente.

-No puedo creerlo… de verdad… eres tú.

-Así es, Crona. Regresé por ti, como prometí.

Después, nos separamos y nos sentamos.

Kid sujetó nuevamente mi rostro.

-Crona… lo siento… lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo… pero después de que partí todo se complicó a tal grado que ni siquiera podía llamarte para saludar. Lo siento tanto, Crona.

Y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos dorados.

-Kid… yo… yo…- No sabía realmente qué decir.

-Dime, Crona.

-Yo… ¡no sé cómo lidiar con esto!- Fue lo único que pude exclamar.

Estaba tan alegre de ver a Kid nuevamente, pero también asustada de que todo fuera un sueño o alucinación mía.

Kid sonrió un poco, y después besó mi frente.

-Dos años…

-¿Huh?

-Te esperé durante dos largos años aún después de no saber nada de ti. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar o hacer ahora? Yo… yo realmente no sé qué hacer.

-Crona… por favor, perdóname. Realmente no quise hacerte esperar tano tiempo, yo también estuve pensando en ti y siempre deseé regresar para estar contigo, pero mi padre comenzó a hacer tantas cosas que me impedía volver. Viajé a muchas partes, pero créeme, jamás dejé de pensar en ti. Pero, aquí estoy, y vine solamente por ti. Incluso desobedecí a mi padre, quien no quería que volviera a verte. Por favor, Crona, perdóname.

Esta situación se parecía a la primera vez que me molesté con él.

Y nuevamente pude ver en su mirada que todo lo que decía era cierto.

Él jamás me había mentido, o eso siempre he pensado.

Tomé mi mochila y saqué el pañuelo. Después tomé las manos de Kid y se lo entregué.

-Dijiste que también regresarías por el, ¿cierto?

Kid tenía una mirada de asombro.

Y sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, me besó.

Tenía una extraña combinación de sentimientos en ese momento, pero dejó de importarme cuando sentí los suaves labios de Kid.

Desde hace tanto tiempo quería sentirlos nuevamente.

Incluso había olvidado cómo se sentía besarlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Kid y yo nos reencontramos.

Estábamos frente al mar.

Platicamos las cosas que nos sucedieron y el cuánto nos extrañamos el uno al otro.

Después, alguien gritando mi nombre nos interrumpió.

Supe de inmediato que era Maka.

Me levanté y me dirigí con ella, y le dije que Kid había regresado.

Ella no me creyó, obviamente.

Pero después tomé su mano y la guié en donde se encontraba Kid.

Su mirada de incredulidad se convirtió en mirada de asombro.

Maka se dirigió hacia Kid, viéndolo de arriba abajo, analizando que fuera real.

Minutos después Maka sacó un libro y con el golpeó la cabeza de Kid.

Él se molestó.

-¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!

-¡Por dejar a Crona esperando tanto tiempo, idiota! No sabes lo deprimida que estaba y todo lo que tuvo que pasar pensando siempre en ti. Así que te lo advierto, si la vuelves a abandonar así, toda mi librería te caerá encima.

Kid y yo nos asustamos un poco.

¿De cuántos libros hablaba Maka?

-Lo sé, y lo siento. En verdad no quise hacerla esperar tanto tiempo. Pero ten por seguro que esta vez no la dejaré.

-Bien, bien. Pero regresemos a casa de Crona antes de que nos corran de aquí. La playa está por cerrar y… bueno, quisiera saber por qué te tomó tanto tiempo regresar.

Kid y yo aceptamos, pero antes de irnos, quisimos permanecer un poco más ahí, recodando.

Las olas, la noche, la luna.

Aquellos recuerdos de la primera vez que nos encontramos invadieron mi mente.

Y no podía creer que, después de dos años, me encontraba en el mismo lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez, junto a él.

Ya nada más me importaba, el saber que Kid estaba junto a mí nuevamente, me hacía muy feliz.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este fue el final de la hisoria ^^<br>Espero realmente les haya gustado, el final lo dejé como lo escribí al principio ya que realmente no supe qué otro final escribir -_-  
>Quizá quedo un poco (un tanto) abierto, pero realmente espero les haya gustado.<p>

Y muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia y si alguien la agregó a sus favoritos. Me da mucho gusto saber que les gusta lo que escribo.  
>También gracias a sus bellos reviews, siempre me dan ánimo para continuar escribiendo x)<p>

Bueno, nos leemos hasta la siguiente historia~


End file.
